Taking a detour, searching for Earth
by Dragon Cat84
Summary: This is a sequel to " A search for a little place called Earth" link: /s/9740381/1/Search-for-a-little-place-called-Eart h it takes place directly after the events of the previous story and continues the Galactica's journey with the addition of Space Above and Beyond's 58th Squadron and the survivors from the USS Saratoga I own neither I'm just having fun
1. Chapter 1

Part Two

Prologue

Previously... from this story

Colonel TC McQueen and the 58th Fighter Squadron escaped the destruction of the USS Saratoga in a battle against the Chig species. They had stumbled across the survivors of the Twelve Colonies fleeing the Cylons searching for Earth. They are now in a distant part of the galaxy not knowing where they are heading.

Commander William Adama, last Commander of the Battlestar Galactica, ready for retirement finds himself leading more than eighty civilian ships and the last known survivors of the Twelve Colonies.

President Laura Roslin, formerly Secretary of Education, is the last surviving member of the Colonial Government now leads a civilian fleet who have barely gotten over the destruction of their civilization now believe she will bring them to Earth and safety.

The Cylons, they were created by man. The evolved and took human-like form. There are many copies. And... they have a plan.

One

"Com'on, Apollo wakey wakey!" the voice said bringing little reaction from the groggy pilot who was tied to a chair in a room nearly devoid of decoration. "Apollo!" The voice shouted again, this time it was followed by a bucket of water.

Lee "Apollo" Adama coughed away the water shaking his head his return to Caprica wasn't exactly going to plan. He'd planned on returning to rescue survivors from the Cylon holocaust instead he'd seen "Gianne?" He whispered looking up it was followed by an immediate punch. As his eyes cleared Lee looked up "you" he said quietly looking up at the man who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. "Where is she?"

"Lee" a voice whispered off to the side Lee looked down seeing the woman he'd fallen in love with her face was cleaned a dirty towel laid in the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for... survivors" he stammered "and..."

"And the ships!" The man shouted following it up with a punch

"Ships?" Lee stammered "you finished the other one?" He said getting over the punch

"See I told you Gianne, that's all he cares about!" The man shouted again following it up with another punch, Lee heard Gianne burst into tears and rush out the room slamming the door behind her. "You see Apollo once again you ruin her day!" He followed up with another punch.

"You already did that John" Lee muttered "the day you married her mother." He cursed

"I'm still the closest thing she has to a father Apollo. I'm a better father than you will ever be." John cursed punching him again "you couldn't even be there for the birth of your son." He cursed again walking from the room.

"My son?" Apollo whispered realizing "John!" He then screamed at the door "JOHN! You son of a bitch get back here!" He shouted at the closed door.

Elsewhere on Caprica Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, who had returned to Caprica with Apollo and the others, screamed in delight as her Viper's missile destroyed several Centurions who were assaulting a group of survivors. "Starbuck to survivors, I got them!" She shouted her eye catching further Centurions to the left "more to the left, turning in" she called out pulling back hard on the stick strafing the trees the Centurions however had been ready for her and been setting up a missile battery. Even as her KEWs cut down several Centurions a missile launched from the battery, the missile flew from the launcher to Starbuck's fighter connecting with the port wing destroying the wing and the engine there. "Oh frack!" Starbuck screamed as the Viper began to lose control and fall into an uncontrolled spin "Apollo, Starbuck, I'm going down! Repeat going down!" She shouted into the wireless before pulling the eject cords.

The canopy blew away from the dying fighter and was quickly followed by Starbuck's ejector seat throwing her away from the fighter into Caprica's cold air. Almost immediately her parachute deployed slowing her descent as she drifted towards the ground three Centurions below her raised their arms and began to fire into the air. Several bullets grazed Starbuck's parachute drawing her side-arm she blasted off several shots as she descended hitting one of the Cylon Centurions but the other two continued to fire at her making more holes in her parachute canopy quickening her descent.

Moments later a hail of bullets tore into the two remaining Centurions knocking them out quickly Starbuck descended among the remains of the Centurions just as resistance fighters arrived. Starbuck cut away her parachute and dropped to a crouch drawing her side arm. "Thanks for the cover pilot" one said he was tall with dark hair, very good looking and somehow familiar to Starbuck.

"Killing toasters is part of the job and plenty fun, Lt Kara Trace" she said introducing herself

"Samuel T. Anders" he replied introducing himself.

"Anders? As in Captain of the Caprica Buccaneers?" She said naming the planet's successful Pyramid team. "Helo, would kill me to be here" she said laughing.

"Plenty people have said that, how did you get a Viper airborne?" Anders asked

"I returned from the Battlestar Galactica, we're searching for survivors and plan to evacuate people." Starbuck explained scanning the area for any further Cylons.

"We?" Anders asked

"The rest of my team is near the Great Gorge." Starbuck explained

"Just as well we have plenty transport." Anders said with a smirk "follow me, it's time to rally the troops." He said heading into the surrounding woods Starbuck followed and was followed by two other resistance members.

Lt Karl "Helo" Agathon stared at the woman he had shot, she was identical to the woman that was knelt behind him other than the bullet holes. "What the hell Sharon?" He repeated just as several more figures emerged from the trees in front of him "HALT! Who the hell are you?"

"What the hell is this!" The lead man said he wore a Colonial uniform and his hair was cut short "Boomer!" He shouted at the downed pilot but got no response "what the frack have you done? Who the hell are you?"

"Lt Karl Agathon, Battlestar Galactica, and I was defending my friend" he said taking a step to the side showing Sharon still crouched on the ground.

"Shit Boomer's a Cylon" one of the others cursed Karl didn't recognise the curse, the uniform or the guns the others were armed with.

"She's also saved my ass plenty times" Karl said standing his ground "now if you want to kill a member of the Colonial Fleet to get to her, that's what you are going to have to do." He said he'd only just learned Sharon was a Humanoid Cylon but she'd been with him all this time on Caprica, and he cared for her a lot more than even he had admitted so far.

"There will be no more killing" an older man with grey hair said from behind the first male "Crashdown, we need to get back to the ship before some of the Cylons see us out in the open. Lt Agathon my name is Colonel McQueen, you and your companion will not be harmed if you come back to my ship."

"Colonel, this is a Colonial mission" Crashdown complained "I am the ranking officer present."

"Lieutenant, Captain Adama is the ranking officer. We should fall back." McQueen pointed out "5-8 exit strategy now" he ordered the others around him who immediately began to fall back "Lt Agathon, you are welcome to join us." He said turning his back on Crashdown as they all began to retreat, Helo and Sharon both moved passed Crashdown away from Delphi Spaceport and their immediate way off the planet.

The Battlestar Galactica hung over the world of Kobol, the birthplace of humanity, her guns blazing as she fought off three Cylon Baseships looking to finish off the civilian fleet the ship and her crew had vowed to protect. Now they were heavily out gunned by the Cylons and trying to cover an disorganized civilian fleet.

All around the ship civilian ships from cruise liners to freighters to science vessels which had all survived the Cylon Holocaust and been dragooned into service by the surviving Colonial civilians. "Have the Zephyr dive and roll to port" Adama called out "and have Cloud 9, change course by six degrees starboard, Colonial One should remain in our shadow" he said naming the ship that carried President Roslin.

"The Adriatic has Ship-to-Ship missiles order them to use them to cover Cloud 9's ass." Colonel Saul Tigh the ship's XO said. Adriatic was an illegally armed civilian ship before the fall of Colonial Civilization now it was the only other armed Colonial vessel. "Have our Vipers engage the raiders ahead of us and have the Hammerheads stay close to the civilians." Tigh said naming the ships that had escaped the Saratoga with the other crewmen from Earth. Those ships were better armoured and armed but were far slower than the Cylon Raiders against them.

"The APC pilots are requesting permission to launch, they have got superior guns and could cover the Civilians." Lt Felix Gaeta, the tactical officer said.

"There less manoeuvrable, slower and not jump capable" Saul Tigh pointed out, "sitting ducks for the raiders even with their guns." He said Adama nodded

"Tell them to stay in the bay, it would take forever for them to land anyway, but thank them for their enthusiasm." Adama agreed

"The Gemenon Traveller just took a missile hit!" Petty Officer Anastasia "Dee" Dualla reported from communications "they report they are still space worthy and in control but the compartment that got hit is open to space, it had sixteen souls in it."

"Gods Damn-it! That's just the start" Tigh stated to Adama they both knew it was true.

"Mr Gaeta, jump status?" Adama called out as the Galactica shook heavily under several missile impacts.

"Thirteen ships away, six 90% charge, a further 50% more not far behind." Gaeta reported "our own FTL is charged and ready." He reported as the Battlestar shook more under the impact of more missile hits.

"Roll 33% starboard bring guns on the port Basestar." Adama ordered, have the Vipers and Raptors cover our starboard flank.

"Outnumbered and going on the offence?" Tigh asked seeing a deadly look in Adama's eyes as the ship took even more fire. Galactica's new course exposed her to more fire from one of the Baseships but allowed some of her main guns lining her upper hull onto two of the others. The ship shuddered heavily under Cylon fire but the old ship could take the hits. "Release the Hammerheads from the Civilians, have them make a single attack run on the starboard Basestar, keep her attention away from our belly after that they are to land in the Starboard Flight Pod." Tigh ordered seeing a way to exploit the Cylon's focus on Galactica. As the Battlestar closed on the Cylon vessels the port Basestar began to take more and more hits as Galactica's cannons punched through the Cylon missile volleys.

"Direct Damage Control Teams to forward ventral sections." Adama ordered seeing the Galactica's internal sensors activate indicating an internal fire. As Galactica's guns began tearing one Baseship to pieces the seven Hammerhead fighters dived in on another covering the ship in cannon and missile fire. The star shaped vessel began to burn heavily as the Hammerheads turned

"The centre Baseship is pulling back!" Gaeta reported "DC team reports forward fire is under control."

"25% roll to port, defensive fire. Jump Status?"

"Eight civilian ships remain, Colonial One is away." Dee reported

"Bring our Vipers home, have the Raptors jump to rendezvous coordinates we will dock them on the other side." Adama ordered leaving Dee to pass the message.

"We won this round" Tigh said quietly knowing they had gotten very lucky.

"So far" Adama agreed as the last civilian ship disappeared from DRADIS scans.

"All Vipers accounted for, Raptors away, landing bays secure." Gaeta reported as Galactica shuddered heavily again from Cylon weapons fire.

"Jump!" Adama ordered, the Galactica vanished in a flash of light leaving the remaining Cylon ships alone in space. One Basestar was destroyed another crippled and dozens of Raiders had been lost most importantly the Galactica and all her civilian ships had escaped. Moments later the battered Battlestar emerged on the other side of the jump rejoining the fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Lee didn't know how long he had been unconsious for but when he woke for the second time it was not to John's firsts or a bowl of water but to Gianne dabbing his headwound with a small cloth. "Gianne?" He whispered recoignizing her smell.

"Hello Lee" she said quietly "don't move" she said quietly as she continued to tend to the wound. Lee realized his hands had been released from the chains that had held him to the chair but did not move. "Why did you come back here?" She said

"I came looking for survivors, we've got a small amount of ships, we're hiding in the asteroid belt" he lied. Each of them who had agreed to go on this mission had agreed that should they be captured the asteroid belt would be their cover story. "We hoped to evacuated as many as possible before jumping clear of the system for deep space, they Cylons have decimated our civilization, it's time we left this place started anew." He explained quietly

"But why this base?" She pushed stopping tending his wound kneeling down in front of him "of all the places on Caprica, in the Colonies, you come here. Why?"

"I've held onto hope of seeing you again" he said quietly "I knew it was a false hope. I knew you were dead. I've greaved for you." He explained "but of all the palces I had to go I had to come here." He said "this was a reserve base I didn't think that the Cylons would have wasted a nuke on it."

"We were lucky they didn't" she admitted standing up. "When we arrived a Cylon hunter-killer team had not long passed through the bases personel were all dead, we buried them to the east." She saw Lee's reaction to the news "I'm sorry Lee, I know you had friends based here." She said quietly

"We've all lost people" he said quietly his face returning to a passive look "we need to get out of here" he said raising "has anyone been able to access the hanger?" He asked the base was a Reserve Base in name only Lee had been accepted as a test pilot before the fall of the Colonies this base was one of many testing the next generation of Colonial System Patrol Craft.

"No" he half smiled "so you did come back for them?" She said angrily turning back towards the door stopping just short of it not looking at him. Lee rose on shakey legs behind her.

"No, Gianne" he said moving to her his hands grasping her shoulders slowly closing his eyes, she was real "I came back for survivors." He repeated "the ships can get everyone off this planet if they are operational."

"John says they are, but the facility was locked down before we got here, his code alone doesn't open the doors." She said quietly Gianne was using his name again while they were in private. Her step-father was a researcher her at the base, he and Lee had been on good terms once, he was the reason Gianne and Lee had met. John had married her father when she was younger but he wasn't a great father, he cared little for children.

"Mine with his would release them. How many are there of you here?" He whispered as she moved back into his arms.

"Forty-two" she said quietly "we had more but the Centurions are out in force and people have wanted to look for their families and look for supplies." She explained Lee shook his head but in reality they had attempted very little more than what he had.

"I'm going to get you and the others out of here. I need to access a wireless hopefully I can contact Starbuck and the others."

"Starbuck is here?" Gianne asked "I thought she was on Galactica?" She said naming Lee's father's ancient Battlestar.

"She was" Lee admitted he never could leave much out with her.

"You have a Battlestar?" She asked pushing him

"No not any more, we were left when the ship jumped out of the system. We met up with a freighter which took us to other survivors." He said elaborating on the cover story. "Hopefully we can catch up with them if we can escape from the system."

"If they are still alive" Gianne said

"My father is a survivor at the least." Lee said Gianne knew how Lee felt about his father and how he blamed him for the death of Lee's brother Zach. What she didn't know was that Lee had become closer to his father over the last couple of months as they both began to understand each other on Galactica.

"As is mine" Gianne said opening the door almost as soon as Lee stepped from the room he heard John's angry shout, out of the pan into the fire he thought quietly.

Not far from Delphi Starbuck and the members of the Caprica Resistance returned to the Delphi Union High School which Anders and his people were using as a base of operations. "The Cylons haven't a clue you're here?" She asked standing looking at a map of Delphi

"We're 300 klicks north of the nearest Cylon Airbase whenever we hear their engines we stay undercover" Anders said quietly "we raid local hospitals and anti-radiation medicines, which is where we were coming from when you dropped in." He said "which how exactly happened? The Cylons destroyed any Viper they saw, we see some Raptors but no Vipers."

"I found it in a museum." Starbuck said it was technically true all of Galactica's Mk. II like the Battlestar herself were due to be part of the same muesum. "My people use what they can find."

"How many do you have?" Anders asked

"A couple of dozen on Caprica, more in the asteroid belt." She said using the cover story agreed on. "But we took the only two Vipers we had on this run." She said quietly "we were hoping to find some survivors, liberate some transports and get off planet."

"Sounds good" Anders admitted "except the Cylons have removed or destroyed launch keys for most of the disabled transports on planet." He said dashing plans anyone could have of escaping in Colonial transports without the launch keys to prime the ships engines no ship would be taking off and it would take months to prime new keys.

"Frak" Starbuck cursed "how about a wireless?" She asked "maybe my people will have some ideas."

"She's a fraking Cylon!" Crashdown shouted standing nearly in the centre of the APC's cargo hold between him and Sharon was Helo while all around the hold were members of the 58th squadron and Colonel McQueen. "Boomer always was! They could know exactly where we are! She could be in communication with them right now!" He said as he continued to shout, his words brought more attention on Sharon.

"It doesn't work like that" Sharon said quietly "we're not all linked up into a hive mind."

"Shut the frak up you Toaster." Crashdown said "Colonel, I'm telling you we need to put a bullet in her head now!" He said turning to McQueen who remained where he was.

"Leiutenant, for a kilometre in every direction we have marines, traps and sensors deployed. If anyone trips any of these and we will know of it. For now Miss Valerii will remain as our guest" McQueen stated looking at Helo and Sharon "if either of you do anything to jepordise this expedition I'll shoot you myself." He said "for now we wait until contact with Apollo or Starbuck."

"Starbuck's here!" Helo asked surprised "just what the frack is going on who are you?"

"We're the Wildcards from Earth and we've taken this little detour hoping to get home, don't get in our way." Cooper Hawke said stepping off the APC wall past Helo.

"And so the caravan of the heavens discover the Children of Earth on their Journey to the path of salvation." Sharon said staring at the floor in a seeming trance before snapping out of it looking up.

"And that isn't at all creepy" Nathan West said quietly

"I don't know where that came from" Sharon admitted "what the frak is going on?" She asked genuinely looking shocked by what she had said.

"That is just one of many mysteries we need to uncover" McQueen said "Vansen, see if you can raise Starbuck or Apollo. See if either of those have come across any surprises."


	3. Chapter 3

Three

John had been furious that Gianne had released Lee but with his release he was able to use his access code along with John's to open the hanger facility. Also with his release he was able to contact Starbuck and McQueen with wireless contact established Apollo informed McQueen of the belief that the launch keys had been removed from the ships at Delphi and instead he ordered the APC to evacuate the Caprica Resistance at Delphi Union High School while he and the others at the reserve base prepared the prototype Patrol Craft. The two ships each a third the length of a ship the size of Galactica combined could carry more than five hundred people but could be crewed by less than thirty if needed both carried twelve prototype Viper Mk. 9 fighters and two combat Raptors. For now the underground hanger was safe but time couldn't last forever.

The APC flew at terrain level for the 300 kilometres seperating them from the High School to find the Cylons had found the resistance and the school was under heavy assault. McQueen stood at the APC's cargo hold "marines, you're out first secure the high ground and bring the rain" he ordered looking at the each of them "our mission is simple. The APC cannot carry all of us and the resistance in one trip. We need to hold until it comes back for us." He said as the ship came in low the ship rocked slightly as the forward weapons fired then again rocking more heavily as it landed on the School forecourt. "5-8, don't take your time." McQueen ordered as the door opened behind him. Pulling on a combat helmet McQueen grabbed his rifle led the marines out the doors joining the resistance in the firing line.

"Hawke, Sharon, keep an eye on the skys. Damphoouse, Wang cover our flanks. Helo, get these people aboard as quickly as possible." Vansen called out from the cockpit Sharon's help had been accepted by McQueen after Helo vouched for her and both Apollo and Starbuck vouched for Helo but there was still a mistrust. Each of the Wildcards had been told to take down both Sharon and Helo if they needed to.

From nearly every angle of the APC fire tore into Cylon Centurions who were advancing on their position "DRAIDIS Contact!" Sharon shouted "we've got three Raiders coming in low."

"I see them" Hawke called out "one, two, three!" He shouted as missiles and pulse lasers cut down the three raiders in rapid succession. "Take that you toaster bastards!" He cursed as the first of the civilians charged aboard with Helo grabbing them and directing them to the back of the ship counting as he went. The APC could carry fifty civilians at the most meaning they would need to make at least two trips.

"Com'on!" West shouted back from the cockpit as a Centurion straffed the front of the APC with fire fortunately the armour held and Vansen cut down the Centurion with the forward pulse cannons.

"Forty-seven, -eight, -nine, fifty. We're full!" Helo shouted fortunately whoever was at the school had been counting with him and there was no more civilians coming. Even as Helo closed the door West was boosting the APC into the air.

On the ground McQueen and the marines joined Samuel T. Anders, Starbuck and the resistance members holding off the Centurions eveyone that was left was armed, everyone that was left knew there was no retreat until the APC arrived. Even as the marines took up positions on the roof and in cover positions two resistance members were cut down by Centurion fire. "Colonel McQueen" McQueen said as he took position beside Anders.

"Samuel Anders" Anders replied seeing no reaction from the Colonel "Colonel, I can see me liking you" Anders joked standing up firing off a burst of weapons fire.

"How many Centurions?" McQueen stood up firing his own rifle cutting into Ander's target.

"We've counted forty but they can call in reinforcements, we can't" Anders said.

"No, but we can even the odds" McQueen said seeing a squad of marines in position on the High School roof "third squad treeline alpha light it up." He said into his helmet microphone "everyone down!" He then shouted as the seven marines on the roof fired down on the Centurions with their grenade launches causing explosions all along the Cylon line.

"Colonel, I could definently get to like you." Anders said looking up seeing several dead Centurions just as the APC rose up firing its own weapons into the Centurions cutting away more of the machines. "Oh yeah." He said looking up as the ship flew over their position continuing to fire as it pulled away into the air.

"Now we hold" McQueen said following Anders gaze as the resistance line was fired on again by more Centurions forcing both Anders and McQueen down.

As the APC rose into the air Damphoouse and Wang cut into the Centurion lines with their side guns "Nathan keep us low, we don't want to give them a shot at our belly" Vansen said "Sharon, Helo keep an eye on our sensors."

"We've got three more contacts coming in from the west." Sharon said soon after "they are coming in a lot faster." She warned them.

"They're too fast for missiles switching to pulse turret" Hawke called out "got one!" He called out "two coming in close" the APC rocked as the hull was impacted by several KEW shots "got number two!" Hawke shouted

"And that's number three!" Vansen shouted as the Raider flew past the front of the APC.

"Coming in from the East!" Sharon called out "the Raiders learn our tactics, they'll try different vectors until they find a weakness."

"Then we keep mixing it up!" Vansen answered "Hawke, give them some fragmentation shots." She suggested

"With pleasure Captain" Hawke said changing the ammunition type on the missile instead of the high explosive homing type of missile Hawke changed the missile type to a proximity explosive type of missile normally used against ground targets. "They are going to get a lot closer!" Hawke warned

"We're ready" Damphoouse called out knocking her fist against her helmet.

"Get ready missiles away!" Hawke warned as the Raiders also fired their own guns cutting into the APC's rear armour.

"Throwing a jig!" West called out immediately changing the course, altitude and speed of the APC throwing off the Raider fire as the two missiles Hawke had launched exploded just ahead of the Raiders shredding the craft with their fragmentation munitions.

At the reserve base the personel were trying to bring the two ships online Apollo directing one crew while also checking up on what John was doing for some reason his crew were finding a lot more problems with the second ship than he was with his. As the APC came into range Apollo saw the problem the ship was under attack from four Cylon Raiders which were using their superior speed to avoid the bigger ship's heavy guns. If it was allowed to continue then the APC would never make a second run "Gianne, I need your help" he said grabbing her hand leading her to the test room "bring the computers online one by one and link them in to my set."

"What is this?" Gianne said quietly as Lee sat down in the centre chair.

"Our last great experiment. This was going to replace Viper pilots one day." He said lowering the back of the chair over his head "it's a modified Holoband" he said seeing Gianne's gasp the technology had been banned since the First Cylon War.

"All online" She said looking at her screens each displayed a different external view of the base and runway. Across from her Lee was sat back in the chair his eyes focused on something that Gianne could not see. For Lee the sensation was far different gone from the room he was suddenly inside one of the Air Force Vipers on the runway outside. Instantly he "reached" forward and activated the Viper's flight controls bringing the engines online. On two other Vipers the same actions happened as the three Vipers lept into the air flying in a triangle formation straight at the incoming APC.

"APC dive in three, two, one" Lee said clearly as his voice activated the Viper's wireless. The APC dived towards the deck out of the way "Fox One, Fox Two" Lee called out as all three Vipers fired onboard missiles at the incoming Raiders destroying all three with the volley fire. "APC head for the hanger that trick isn't going to work a second time." He warned however there were no Cylons nearby instead he looped all three Vipers around and back to the base to a controlled landing. Raising the headband Lee wasn't a bit surprised when the door burst open.

"What the hell are you doing with that thing? It's never been cleared for use!" John snarled as he charged into the room.

"And it never will the government that called for its testing is dead!" Lee shouted back "I will use everything and anything to survive the Cylon threat. Now let's go welcome our guests." He said pushing passed John Gianne following silently.

Reaching the bay Lee saw the battered APC had landed there were dozens of fresh KEW strikes all across its hull he wondered silently if the ship would be space worthy after this. As the Civilians moved from the ship they were led to the underground hanger and the ships that would take them off planet. One of the last to leave was Helo who smirked on seeing Apollo who approached with his own smile "Helo, well done" Lee said the two had briefly met before the attacks he saw Sharon standing in the doorway behind him "you sure about her?" He asked quietly

"I am" Helo said defiantly looking up he saw Gianne standing "as sure as you are I guess" he finished bringing a further smirk from Lee. Suddenly however Lee's features changed as he reached to his holster brushing Lee to the side as he drew his sidearm. "Stand where the frak you are!" He screamed silencing the bay Helo's pistol was aimed not at Gianne but at her father standing just behind her.

Lee stood beside Helo "Karl, what the hell are you doing? That's Gianne's father!"

"He's a frakking Cylon!" Helo shouted "there's a Father Cavel with the resistance!" He explained as Lee turned to face John the Cylon was in motion drawing a concealled pistol he grabbed Gianne pressing it to her side before anyone could move.

"You had to come across another fraking one, ruin it all" he shouted as he dragged Gianne close "but now your shot at being a hero is spoiled."

"Dad, what are you doing?" Gianne shouted shocked at John's actions

"Shut up you stupid bag of meat, I'm a fraking Cylon get it now?" He shouted as Gianne began to break down in shock "I'm protecting my kind, now I know where this place is it's only a matter of time before the others arrive."

"I've got the shot" Helo said keeping his pistol trained on John

"Com'on take it, I dare you and watch them all turn on you and your pet Eight!" John taunted Helo

"Don't do it Karl!" Lee warned him drawing his own pistol

"Affraid He'll hit your one true love Apollo!" John shouted "well fine I'll let him off the hook!" John shouted pulling the trigger shooting Gianne in the right side, she screamed in pain and fell away from John. "Final victory will be ours" he said raising his gun both Lee and Helo shot John several times in the chest.

For a moment everything was in silence and slow motion as Lee moved to Gianne's fallen form. She was drifting in and out of consiousness "Gianne!" Lee screamed seeing the growing pool of water "stay with me! I can't lose you again!" He shouted breaking down in tears as her hand rose to his face.

"I can't stay" she whispered

"The medics can patch you up" Lee sobbed

"Not this time. You need to be strong you need to care for our son now, Michael needs you to be strong they all do." She whispered "I love you" she said finally before drifting away. Lee's scream of anger and anguish echoed throughout the hanger with no-one moving around him or near the pilot.


	4. Chapter 4

TheEvilLast – Number One was always an ass, but one that slips into plain sight, perfect choice for this bit. I wanted to harken the story back to the Original series and Apollo's responsibilities as a farther as well as an officer.

Four

The hanger was silent as Sharon Valerie stepped off the APC and stepped towards Lee Adama still kneeling over Gianne's fallen form. "Captain, with his death John can pass the word to all Cylons that we are based here." She said quietly moving as close to him as Helo.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He screamed standing up stepping towards her Helo stepped in his path.

"She didn't do this Apollo" Helo said quietly

"But she is a fraking Cylon." Apollo said angrily staring at Helo.

"She is, I also love her, and she is carrying my child." Helo said quietly "now step the frak back before I make you. Sir" he added belatedly.

"She's also under our protection, sir" Vansen said stepping up alongside Helo "Colonel McQueen's orders." She explained behind her other members of the 58th Squadron had filtered out.

"Will your APC fly?" Lee asked gritting his teeth ignoring Sharon was a Cylon for a moment.

"Yes, but I can't guarantee we'll make a second trip." Vansen said the ship had taken quite a few KEW hits during the battle with the Cylons.

"It will, I'll provide you with cover, my Viper is still flight capable."

"Sir, you're in no condition to fly" Helo objected

"The Cylons never asked us what we wanted, Captain Vansen, give me five minutes." He said turning around to see two medtechs move Gianne's body onto a stretcher. Pulling his eyes away from her fallen form Lee headed across the hanger into a small office building where baby Michael and his guardians were. Lee approached the baby's crib slowly looking down "it's just you and me now." He said to the sleeping baby "I'm not perfect but I'll do my best" he promised.

Nearly thirty minutes later Lee was flying cover for the APC so far the Cylons hadn't attacked them once but he knew it couldn't last. His thoughts kept going back to the Guard Base, his son and Gianne. They reached the High School to find the Cylons had equally abandoned their attacks on the remaining resistance fighters and McQueen's marines. Loading quickly onto the APC Starbuck offered to fly Lee's Viper on the return duty which he greatly accepted sitting near the back of the APC away from others. Colonel McQueen sat across from him "I'm sorry to hear about your loss Captain." McQueen began his face was covered in dirt but the Colonel still held his command standing. "I've lost many friends to conflict, but losing someone to betrayal is never easy."

"No it isn't Colonel" Lee said looking up "but as my father says this is war" he said harshly "we all lose people."

"It still doesn't make things easier, and it shouldn't" McQueen said "how we deal with loss is what defines us as humans." He said

"Colonel, there are Cylons attacking the base" Vansen reported through the intercom both Lee and McQueen rose to their feet and made their way through the resistance fighters and marines to the cockpit. "Starbuck is attacking the Raiders, she's holding for now, however we're seeing ground forces moving in" Vansen explained.

"Get me on the ground" Lee said "Colonel, I need you to supervise the loading of our ships." Lee said "I'm heading to the control room I'll get the Vipers in the air and give Starbuck some back up." He said "they won't last long before the Cylons subvert my controls and take over or they destroy them."

"Are the ships ready to fly?" McQueen asked

"They should be, I instructed the people I left behind on the final preparations. They fly like any other Colonal ship, most of our crews are not military trained but they will at least be able to get them in the air and into FTL." Lee explained

"I'll get them ready." McQueen promised as the APC came into land "Vansen, West you are with Apollo give him all the cover he needs and make sure he's on one of the ships." McQueen said seeing Lee's reaction he knew he was right about the Captain's motivations and plans. "You're end isn't here, Captain, and neither is theirs don't stay longer than you need to."

"We'll be there." Lee said as the APC came into a landing with the external doors opening Lee, Shane Vansen and Nathan West were first out running across the hanger to the control booths. "It'll take me a minute, I'm going to run the system at its maximum input time to bet everything." Lee said activating all the computer screens sitting on the chair looking back.

"Now this is cool" West admitted watching all six activate one after the next activating each of the fighter's visual sensors. Even as Lee activated one of the fighters engines all six followed suit lifting off nearly as one.

"But limited" Lee admitted as all six Air Force Vipers fired as one "they are all linked together, individual operation at this levels will kill the others." He said both Vansen and West saw that the action of one Viper was copied to the others limiting their use. For now however the Cylons hadn't figured that part out and were being destroyed in droves by the massed fire from the six aircraft.

"Nice ships Apollo!" Starbuck shouted seeing the arrival of her support turning out of the fight for a moment.

"Starbuck, land your Viper we're getting ready to evacuate." Lee said turning his Vipers as one onto another set of Raiders cutting down two more Cylon craft. The Cylon raiders were spreading out now making themselves less easy a target. Turning again Lee stopped for a moment as he saw the Cylon Raiders breaking off "you have got to be kidding me" Lee whispered. On each of the screens Vansen and West could see the same thing a Cylon Baseship was descending through the air towards the base.

"Queen Six to Queen of Hearts, we have a general retreat going on here was that Apollo's doing?" McQueen radioed to Vansen.

"Negative Colonel, we have a Cylon Basestar coming in, they're likely clearing the way for an all out assault."

"Clear out, we need to leave" McQueen ordered

"Not yet" Lee said striking the afterburner controls on all five of his remaining Vipers one had been destroyed in by the Cylons. "Arming air-to-air missiles targeting base ship." He said

"Apollo, your missiles are going to dent that armour." West pointed out fighter scale weapons would be nothing to a capital ship.

"Yeah, but what comes next won't be hopefully the missiles take their attention for a second." He said "firing all missiles" he said each of the five Vipers fired four missiles "all cannons to auto-fire mode" he said changing another control in his virtual cockpit each of the Vipers was now set to fire their weapons until they were empty, the range was closing rapidly between the Vipers and the Baseship.

"Why aren't they firing?" Vansen wondered

"Maybe the heat trails from the missiles are messing with their targeting solutions?" West suggested as they watched the missiles impacting with the Baseship causing explosions all along the lower hull of the vessel. Other than being noisy and bright the missile impacts did very little damage even through all twenty hit their target. Now the Baseship began to fire missiles but not at the fighters instead they were targetted at the base.

"Big mistake" Lee whispered as the Base was rocked by several missile strikes the Blackhawk VTOLs on the tarmac were first to be struck. In the air as the missiles flew past them the fast moving Air Force Vipers each ploughed into the Baseship, because they were tied to the same controls each followed the same path straight into the central section causing more and more damage to the same section of the massive craft. "Hopefully that slows their approach." Lee said pulling the interface up off his head "we need to go" the three had barely left the office before the base was rocked by several more missile strikes.

Cross the tarmac Lee paused briefly as he realized he didn't see Starbuck's Mk II Viper but for now it didn't matter running down a small flight of stairs he passed a pair of marines who quickly shut the doors behind him, Vansen and West. "All hands brace for immediate take off, weapons batteries to defence fire as we raise, prepare for immediate FTL Jump when ready" McQueen called out as the entire ship began to shake.

Above the two ships the massive hanger doors which actually formed part of the reserve bases runway system split open revealing the two raising Colonial craft. Each was a gun-metal grey hull colour like that of Galactica both were roughly five hundred metres in length roughly rectangular in shape with a curved forwards section and a boxy rear engineering area they were very similar to the old Orion-class Battlestar deployed by the Colonial fleet during the First Cylon War but on a slightly larger scale intended for a more direct combat roll. Along both ships upper and lower hulls were a series of double turrets which could be used for flak suppression like the Galactica's main armament or for direct combat while along the ships' sides were a series of missile launchers much like the armament of Cylon Basestar. Near the rear of the ships was their main hanger area which held twelve Viper Mk IX, an untested variant of the Viper series of Fighter, at the front of the ship a second hanger held two Raptors.

As the ships rose into the air their defensive guns fired cutting down Cylon missiles as the Basestar was unprepared for the raising of two heavily armed ships. Even as the Cylon ship reorientated to assault the ships the two craft had already primed their missiles and fired. Between them twelve high explosive missiles were launched in nearly a single volley, the missiles flew through Caprica's atmosphere crossing the distance between the Colonial craft and the Basestar in seconds. More than half of the missiles missed their intended targets instead smashing into Cylon Raiders who were sacrificing themselves to save the Baseship or the missiles were missing completely slamming into the forests of Caprica setting massive wildfires. Enough of the missiles struck the Baseship however causing huge explosions on the Cylon capital ship which continued to hold position but was far more preoccupied with its own troubled state than with the Colonials.

"Reload, hit them again" someone shouted in the CIC.

"Forget it, we'll be ready to jump by the time they reload" Lee said entering the CIC. "Permission to come aboard Colonel?"

"Granted" McQueen said returning Lee's smile on seeing Vansen and Hawke behind the Captain. The CIC aboard these ships was not like the Galactica's where the larger Battlestar had nearly a circular command deck with multiple levels and crew these craft had a far more straight forward and smaller layout. At the front were two pilot chairs, on both the port and starboard were weapons and communications controls in the centre the there was room for two people to stand or to sit and at the back there was an engineering console and the Faster Than Light controls. Behind that was a situation room with a map table for coordination. "Stand-by for immediate jump" McQueen ordered the civilians who were plotting the jump were not used to these types of enviroments but so far they had down quite well.

"What happened to the APC?" Vansen asked neither of the Colonial Craft was large enough to carry it and the craft wasn't in formation with them.

"Too badly damaged for space travel" McQueen said Vansen was annoyed it had been a good ship "so Hawke did a little work on it." He said pointing at one of the wall monitors. With both Colonial ships clear of the base and now raising in the atmosphere the hanger was a tiny box, the two retracted hanger bay doors were still clear showing the launch bay. McQueen looked at his wrist watch "in three, two, one..." he counted there was no explosion so he kept going "and four, five..." on 'six' the entire base exploded as the APC's self-destruct charge blew.

"Trust Hawke he never could get detonators right." West joked "can these ships jump as far as the APC?" He asked turning to Lee.

"No we'll be restricted to the same sort of distances as Galactica and the other Colonial craft can jump. Fortunately we won't be restricted to the same sort of jump delays as Galactica has as we don't have a civilian fleet to protect and supply. Also Commander Adama is unlikely to jump while we are not with the fleet unless he has to." Lee said it was a thin chance of linking up with Galactica otherwise the two ships could find themselves alone for quite a while without supplies or support.

"We're ready to jump" one crewmen reported

"Jump" McQueen and Lee ordered together exchanging a brief glance as the ships flashed away from Caprica emerging at another point.

"No DRAIDIS Contact, we're away!" One crewmen reported there was a roar of approval from the ship as the entire crew celebrated escaping the Cylons nearly three hundred souls had escaped what could only have looked like a slow death on Caprica either from radiation poisoning or from Cylon fire. "Signal from the other ship."

"Helo to Apollo" the wireless call came through the speakers.

"Go ahead Helo" Lee said smiling at the relief of their escape.

"Is Starbuck aboard your ship?" Helo's second call surprised everyone Lee remembered not seeing her Viper, he'd have expected to see her in the CIC when he arrived.

"Frak" Lee said quietly "Helo, negative we'll do a headcount but it looks like she's been left behind." He said angrily he failed Gianne and now he'd failed Starbuck,


	5. Chapter 5

Wildcat – I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for the support. I love the canon nBSG apart for a couple of little bits and I wanted to introduce a couple of original bits in too. Having another ship pull a "Pegasus stunt" to escape the Cylons was a bit much but these ships are more like support craft than Battlestars. I'll reveal more in this chapter.

Five

To avoid any immediate Cylon threats the two ships made a lateral jump no further from the Colonies but into another area. After an initial scan of the region the senior staff, Samuel Anders and Sharon Valerii all met aboard Lee's craft standing around the planning table. "Damn her" Lee said quietly refering to Starbuck's latest stunt "I can't force all these people to jump back into gods knows what to rescue Starbuck who might not even be alive." He continued in his gut he knew she was alive pulling some crazy stunt, but he couldn't trust all these lives with his gut.

"I'll go back" Helo volunteered seeing some surprised looks "hey I've been on that planet for the last three months I know the Cylon patrols, I can get her out." He said confidently

"You don't even know where to start Helo" Lee started

"I do" Sharon interupted "Captain, I know you have no reason to trust anything I say..."

"You're right I don't" Lee started

"...but I know where Starbuck is heading." She continued "she wants the Arrow of Apollo from the Delphi Museum of the Colonies. The scrolls of Pythia say that the Arrow of Apollo if taken to the Tomb of Athena on Kobol it will point the way to Earth."

"We have people from Earth with us, Sharon." Lee said nodding to McQueen

"And we don't know the way either." McQueen admitted "we'll recognize the stars as we go but it's not a map."

"I can get her out and catch up with you." Helo stated again

"You're not going yourself Helo, if we can't get enough volunteers then its a no go."

"I'll go" Sharon said in Lee's opinion she should be in lock up but McQueen had vouched for her.

"So will I, I know Caprica better than any of you since the bombs fell, I can get anyone who lands to weapon stores and through safe routes." Samuel Anders said volunteering.

"I'll go too" Cooper Hawke said bringing even more surprised looks "I like her style" he said smirking bringing laughter from Damphoouse and Wang.

"Helo you have your team and a go. Before you leave we're going to plot six jumps into the nearby area. We are going to make one jump a day we'll be at the end of one jump specific to these pre-programmed jumps for the next six days. On the seventh we start chasing down Galactica and the fleet." Lee said

"Yes, sir we'll see you before the end of the week." Helo said filing out of the room followed by Sharon, Hawke and Anders. Soon after the other members of the 58th followed suit leaving Lee with McQueen.

"A risk hanging around longer than we need to." McQueen pointed out

"Yeah but it's Starbuck" Lee said as if that explained all the risk he was taking McQueen decided for now to leave it. "One problem hopefully solved how are the ships?" He asked McQueen had been checking over both ships making sure they were ready for their next problem.

"Mostly in one piece" McQueen said quietly "we've got enough bodies to crew them but their knowledge on military ships and their discipline lacks quite a bit. We're also screwing down some of the last nuts and bolts bringing everything operational on them both." McQueen admitted "they also both lack names as far as I can tell."

"Neither has been commissioned" Lee said quietly "the official class designation is First-class Patrol Ship. Unofficially we called them Marauders during testing." He explained smirking before frowning when he remembered John was the one who had first come up with the name.

"How about Icarus and Phoenix?" McQueen suggested "in Earth Mythology the Phoenix is a bird of flame that arose from the ashes to take vengeance on their enemies. Icarus was the the son of Daedalus to escape oppression Daedalus created wings for him and his son unfortunately Icarus flew too close to the sun and he fell into the sea."

"Not the greatest of role models" Lee commented.

"Our wings are more advanced than Icarus'" McQueen suggested.

"Then you will command the Icarus, I'll remain here on Phoenix and command until we return to the fleet and my father can select a proper commander." Lee said afterwards he could get back to being a pilot. "With Hawke going with Helo I suggest that we split the Wildcards three on each ship each can fly one of the Vipers."

"They will be starting from basic" McQueen warned "the Viper is a far different animal to their Hammerheads."

"Once a pilot always a pilot" Lee commented quietly remembering something his father had once said. "I'll take each on a paired flight it'll ease them in." He hoped he had his own motivations for taking the flights the Mark IX Viper was a different animal from the others of her type.

Hours later the Raptor left the forward launch bay of the Phoenix with its small crew aboard the small ship pulled away from the two Colonial craft before disappearing in a flash of light. Moments later the craft reappeared in low Caprica orbit "We're going in the fun way!" Sharon shouted from the pilot chair although Lee hadn't trusted her Helo trusted the woman implicitly whether she was a Cylon or not.

The Raptor hit the atmosphere almost as soon as it's FTL Drive had completed its jump the small ship plunging through the atmosphere "oh how we love the fun way!" Helo shouted as he helped Sharon keep the craft under control behind Hawke and Anders held onto their seats as if their lives depended on it.

"At least this should keep us off Cylon radar!" Cooper shouted to Anders full of confidence despite feeling very little of it. Anders looked back baffled not having a clue what 'radar' was.

"We're right over Delphi, damn I'm good" Sharon said smirking inside her pressure helmet.

"You're good?" Helo said "and what happened to our team effort?"

"Are we still a team?" Sharon asked in a near whisper

"All the way" Helo promised grabbing her hand squeezing it gently as the Raptor's descent slowed slightly passing through the clouds showing Delphi below. "It looks mostly intact, unlike Caprica City." He commented Caprica City was a nuclear hole the Cylons had made certain of that with several missile strikes at the heart of the city.

"Plenty Cylons down there too" Sharon commented on looking at the DRADIS signals there were plenty humanoid Cylons and Centurions detected. "I'm going to bring us down ontop of that multi-storey car park that'll give us a vantage point."

"Won't the Cylons question a Colonial Raptor landing?" Hawke pointed out

"We've seen them use Raptors before as transports" Anders mentioned "they are jump capable craft the Cylons don't seem to care if they are Colonial or Cylon made."

"Hopefully they are not too inquisitive today." Helo said as Sharon brought the Raptor down to a lower altitude in amongst the buildings. The small ship moved passed several Centurion patrols but none paid it any attention as Sharon brought it down to land on top of the structure. There were several abandoned ground vehicles on the roof of the building but there was still plenty room for the Raptor to land.

After the ship had come to a rest all four of its passengers moved to the very edge of the building Helo carrying a pair of binoculars which he raise to his eyes. "The Museum looks like its taken some damage but the structure looks intact." He said looking over the park area between them and the building. "I don't see Starbuck's fighter on the forecourt."

"There's the service areas she could have landed at any of them." Sharon pointed out.

"We can't move during the day, we're going to have to wait until nightfall." Anders said Helo knew he was right during the day they would be sitting ducks.

"Right, me, Sharon, Anders head to the Museum. We all know the city if things get hairy we split up and circle around here. Hawke you have the high ground defend our ride out of here." Helo said Hawke smirked showing the long bore sniper rifle he'd taken from the Phoenix before they left.

"Read your mind boss" he said looking the rifle over "a guns a gun" he whispered "but this is my gun and we're going to do great things." The three Colonials looked at him strangely for a moment but Cooper was too engrossed in his ritual to notice.

Aboard the Phoenix and the Icarus things were going well as the two crews began to get to know their ships better. "Three, two, one and jump" Lee ordered as the clock ticked down it was exactly twenty-four hours since their last jump. "Full scan" he ordered as the two ships emerged from the jump.

"Sensor resolution is still flawed, Icarus reports their systems are still not fully operational either." One of the CIC crewmen reported Lee still couldn't remember half their names. Most were resistance fighters, freighter pilots or crew or just regular members of Caprica's public who had been lucky enough to survive. Now they were being asked to bring two experimental Colonial Warships online without much training. "We've got significant blind spots."

"Then we search them out with Raptors and Vipers." Lee said quietly "Phoenix to Icarus, Colonel McQueen dispatch a Raptor to Quadrant 4. I'll take a Viper patrol into Quadrant 2 cover our blind spots."

"Acknowledged" McQueen replied Damphoouse and Wang had been studying on how to operate a Raptor since they they had arrived on Galactica now they got to put that into practice.

"Captain Vansen, meet me in the Viper hanger deck." Lee said "Mr Collins, you have CIC" Lee said to one of the crew that he remembered the name of.

At the rear of the vessel were the two Viper Bays each held six Viper Mk IXs. Vansen was already looking around the fighter unlike a Battlestar like the Galactica or the newer Columbia-class Battlestar the 'Marauder'-class did not feature launch tubes for its fighters or long landing bays instead fighters launched under their own power from the bay and were recovered the same way. Under combat conditions it would be far more difficult to recover fighters than the Galactica did with "Hands-on" landings which Commander Adama preferred far more risky. Today however Lee didn't need to worry about his father or the Galactica today this was his ship and rules. "You ready Shane?" He asked the 58th's commander the two had gotten to know each other quite well squadron commander to squadron commander, personally he knew little about her.

"No" she admitted she'd sat in a Viper cockpit before it was smaller and more cramped than a Hammerheads and offered less vision around the pilot. This newer version of the fighter seemed to try and address some of that problem the cockpit of this type of ship was slightly higher than the rear section leading to a small dip before the stabilizing find at the rear, which was useless in space but essential in the atmosphere of a planet.

"We'll take it nice and easy" Lee assured her "these ships have a lot more kick than the older ships but they can also be more forgiving in places. Trust your instincts and you'll be fine."

"Easy for someone who has been around them all their life" Vansen replied "let's go." She said with faked confidence climbing the small side ladder. As she reached the cockpit the ladder retracted itself into the fighter. Lee headed around to his own fighter and climbed aboard.

"Apollo to Queen of Hearts, wireless check" he called in a few moments later

"Loud and clear, Apollo"

"I have three green engines, four green cannons." Lee called in moments later.

"Same" she said checking off the systems. Like other Vipers these Mk IX's had three rear mounted engines but for firepower they featured four KEWs mounted one per each wing and two centrally along the belly of the craft. The Mk II Viper still in operation aboard the Galactica had two such weapons while the Mk VII had three the four weapons on this craft were a significant upgrade.

"Flight this is Apollo, we are green, retract launch doors." Lee called out moments later unlike the larger Galactica the hanger deck aboard the Phoenix and Icarus became the launch decks aboard these smaller craft. It meant that all six fighters in each bay could launch at the same time but it also meant that all equipment had to be locked away and all personnel had to be clear of the bay before launching and before recovery. In front of the two Vipers the doors opened slowly showing them the open space ahead. "Thrusters at twenty percent up angle, ease into it Queen" Lee said quietly coaxing his fighter into motion as the thrusters fired he brought in the craft's landing struts "engines to fifteen percent moving clear of Phoenix" he then said bringing the Viper's engines to power 'pushing' the fighter clear of the ship. Beside him he saw Vansen's fighter slowly rising into formation. "Let's see what they can do" he said giving the fighter more power banking slowly to port bringing the fighter into the Phoenix's rear area which was partially blocked because of the sensor problems. He saw Vansen's fighter bank slower than his but rapidly rejoin formation.

"So smooth" she commented "no hesitation, no surprise" she said he could sense the surprise in her voice.

"Treat her right and it'll do good, treat her bad and she'll spit you out backwards." Lee said hitting his control thrusters spinning her Viper 180 degrees so he was effectively flying backwards with Vansen's fighter flying alongside in the 'correct' direction. Moments later he flipped the ship back onto its correct heading he watched as Vansen copied the move more carefully than he had but better than many graduated pilots he'd seen. "All right then, we're going around that planetoid than back to the barn nice and easy first run." He said quietly bringing up the Viper's power increasing the speed Vansen's fighter staying with him the entire time.

The two craft accelerated away from the Phoenix and Icarus approaching the frozen rock that seemed to just hang in space, there was little chance of there being any threat her but it was worth a look over. As the fighters turned around the rock however Lee's worse fears as his DRADIS lit up with contacts.

"MULTIPLE RADAR! Damn it, I mean DRADIS contacts!" Vansen shouted out the warning as Lee looked up from his instruments not believing what he was seeing...


	6. Chapter 6

TheEvilLast – nice guess

Six

As his DRADIS lit up Lee could see for his own eyes what was ahead. "Queen of Hearts, do not engage" he called out seeing the ships there were ten Civilian ships in total varying from freighters to cruise liners none were as large as Cloud 9 or the Zephyr in the Colonial Fleet but they looked mostly intact. "Attention civilian vessels this is Captain Lee Adama of the Battlestar Galactica, we are ready to render assistance."

"Frak you, we need no more help from the Colonial Fleet." Came a near instant reply as the two Vipers passed through the civilian vessels

"Civilian vessels please repeat your message was garbled" Lee said as his fighter passed the last civilian vessel in the small flotilla.

"You heard me loud and clear Adama, I said Frak you! Admiral Cain already had her pound of flesh you're getting no more. You can't have our crew manifests or our supply list instead you can frak off." The man said angry Lee knew the name Cain she commanded a Columbia-class Battlestar the Pegasus before the fall of the Colonies.

"Civilian ship, I am from the Battlestar Galactica, are you saying the Pegasus survives?"

"She survives and she has raided us already, left us in the wastes of space to die." The Captain said his anger was gone just his resignation to an end that was coming.

"Captain, I don't know what Cain is playing at but Commander Adama took command of the fleet after the Atlantia was destroyed. All surviving Fleet units were to rendezvous at Ragnar Anchorage. If Cain has ignored that message she is a rogue element, if what you have said is correct Commander Adama will pursue her until she is brought to justice." He said if the Pegasus had preyed on these people like pirates he knew his father would do all he could even if Galactica was shackled to the Civilian Fleet.

"Captain Adama I appreciate your words but Cain took our FTL drives, we're stuck in deep space, our surviving crews are cobbling what we have to create some sort of food and water recycling system but there is little hope for us reaching a habitable planet or a friendly port."

"Captain, allow my engineers aboard, we will fix something" he promised he didn't know how but they would do something.

"We've trusted the Fleet once Adama be very careful on our ships. I can't say your uniforms will be a welcome sight." He warned but Lee didn't care it was time to set some wrongs.

"We're going to fix that too." He said switching wireless channels "Phoenix, Icarus we've found ten civilian ships in immediate need of assistance." He said hopefully the engineers aboard the ships could do something to save at least some of these ships. Looking at their battered hulls Lee promised himself to make sure Cain answered for the crimes committed.

On Caprica night had fallen over Delphi Helo, Sharon and Anders had ventured into the city staying in back alleys to avoid patrols, it was far slower going but also a lot safer. "Hold" Hawke said over the wireless from his vantage point near the Raptor "Cylon patrol to the street on the right. Wait for it" he said Helo, Sharon and Anders could hear the Centurion's Metal feet as the marched off "you're clear" he said. Allowing them to carry on towards the Museum in all Hawke called for a hold three times before allowing them to continue before they reached the battered building. On the ground floor sitting near a dead blonde Cylon sat Kara "Starbuck" Thrace.

"Well didn't you take your fraking time?" She laughed as Helo's group approached "bitch destroyed my Raptor before trying to get me." She explained looking down at the dead Cylon.

"Did you get the Arrow?" Sharon asked

"Yeah Toaster it's safe" she said looking back at Sharon she didn't know if she'd ever trust the woman again.

"Great then let's get the hell out of here." Anders said "we've got a Raptor nearby."

"Plenty Cylons around" Starbuck warned them.

"We've got a surprise for them" Helo said raising his portable wireless "Jack of Spades, we've got what we want on our way back fire at will." He said turning back to the others "back to the Raptor double time, move and shoot." He ordered each nodded Anders shared a second rifle he'd been carrying on his back with Starbuck who smirked as she accepted it.

Exiting the museum they moved through the main street in a far more open fashion than they had previously opening fire on each Cylon Centurion they saw. From time to time a Cylon was beheaded by Hawke's sniper fire but this open engagement was exactly what the Colonials needed, for Anders who had spent months in the shadows of the Cylon Occupation, Helo and Sharon who had spent months on the run and for Starbuck who had seen plenty of her friends cut down by Cylon fighters. Each Cylon that was cut down meant something to each of them, their small piece of revenge. While at the same time they were delivering the Arrow of Apollo to the fleet hopefully providing the survivors with a future.

Reaching the foot of the Multi-Storey Starbuck turned to Helo "next time do me a favour don't park on top of one of these?"

"No promises" Helo laughed shooting away the legs of an advancing Centurion. "We need to get airborne quickly no knowing how long before they get reinforcements."

"Then lets not frak about!" Anders shouted "level-by-level, two-by-two" he called out turning at the door holding off the Cylons. Starbuck took the other side of the door while Helo and Sharon advanced to the next level. With Hawke continuing to cut down Centurions Anders and Starbuck gave Helo and Sharon a couple of moments then moved up past them to the third level while Helo and Sharon covered their backs. When Helo and Sharon moved past Starbuck and Anders for a second time they headed straight to the Raptor with Hawke covering the ramp behind them allowing Starbuck and Anders to catch up.

Soon after all five were in the Raptor and taking off after the shortest pre-flight in Helo's career. "Get some height Helo!" Starbuck shouted looking at the DRADIS readings Cylon Raiders were beginning to move into the area.

"Give me a fraking Centon!" Helo shouted back using the Sagittarian for minute as he and Sharon pulled back on the controls of the Raptor raising it in the atmosphere quickly. "Starbuck jettison our drones keep the Cylons busy following ghosts." He suggested as the Raptor continued to climb Starbuck didn't just jettison the drones she launched all four of the small decoys which unlike true programmable or controllable drones were more like missiles programmed with the Raptor's characteristics.

"They don't like them much Helo, I've got Cylons all over the place!" Starbuck shouted back laughing with her small victory.

"Ready to jump and jumping!" Helo shouted out before the Raptor vanished from Caprica's atmosphere to rejoin the Icarus and Phoenix in deep space. Because of the discovery the Icarus and Phoenix had made instead of finding the two ships they found a Raptor which guided them back to the two patrol ships and their civilian fleet who were still very mistrusting of the Colonials.

For two days the ten remaining ships had told their tale to the crews of the Phoenix and Icarus about their survival of the holocaust, their escape from the Colonies, the encounter with the Battlestar Pegasus and Admiral Cain, that officer's actions and her orders and the loss of several Civilian ships who chose a different path through space.

Lee Adama had been furious to hear about what Cain had ordered her people to do and vowed to help the civilians the best they could. Both the Icarus and Phoenix had space aboard their vessels for approximately two hundred people between them allowing for the evacuation of one of the smallest civilian ships and the stripping of that ship for parts. The engineers had explained to that ship's crew that the parts from that ship would keep the other nine operational longer and that between them the Phoenix and Icarus could hopefully restore most of the other ships FTL drives but having less ships to work on would quicken the pace.

"Captain, I can't guarantee these modifications will work" the Phoenix's Chief Engineer explained "we've stripped the FTL drives off all four of our Raptors and fitted them to the four smallest ships but that's still probably going to overtax those drives eventually."

"If we can get back to the fleet we can spread these people out more." Lee pointed out "we'll take the drives easy until we get back to Galactica." He promised knowing fine that if the Cylons showed up that promise would be an empty one.

"As for the other five we've used all our spare FTL parts from both the Icarus and Phoenix, if we have any failures in our own systems we could have problems as well."

"Chief do me a favour and think on the bright side." Apollo said forcing a smile, it was a risk but one they needed to take hopefully Galactica would be where it was supposed to be. "So what you're saying is we're as ready as we will ever be?"

"Yes sir" the Chief said

"Then there's no time like the present." Lee said walking from the planning room to the CIC area pressing an intercom button on one of the controls activating the Phoenix's wireless "All ships this is Phoenix, prepare for immediate jump to pre-planned coordinates." He ordered "Wildcards to the Vipers, be ready for when we emerge from jump. All ships set condition one, I repeat set condition one and prepare to jump on Phoenix's signal." He said releasing the button "Mr Nagasawa, jump when ready" he said to the young man at the helm station.

"Three, two, one and jumping" he called out and Phoenix was gone in a flash of light. Each of the Civilian ships followed the patrol ship and lastly Icarus followed them all emerging at the other side. "Jump successful sir, all ships accounted for."

"Excellent job Chief" Lee said smiling at the engineer "begin jump calculations, inform all ships to stand down to condition two until we are ready to jump then carry on." Lee said feeling a small amount of the pressure coming off his small fleet had survived the first jump only about another twenty until they would be somewhere near where Galactica was. Because he could take a more direct jump course than Galactica did while it avoided the Cylons they should catch up with the Battlestar within a week assuming his father hadn't been forced to take the ship further away.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Alone in his quarters Commander Adama was eating a warm meal for the first time in what seemed like days since the Fleet's escape from the world they believed to be Kobol they had concentrated on repairs to the ships that had been damaged. Not including the damage done to Galactica, Adriatic, Cloud 9, the Zephyr and the Gemenon Traveller had all taken damage in various degrees most of it was repairable although there was still a question over the Gemenon Traveller's space worthyness. On top of that sixteen Vipers and three Raptors had been damaged in the fight with two pilots killed in the fight the deaths had played on Adama's mind but there was little he could do for the dead. Instead he worried about the living, or at least those he prayed were living, he'd heard nothing from Lee's expedition back to the Colonies and that worried him more than anything although he and his son had a strained relationship he was still his only remaining blood relation.

There was a knock at the door Adama knew it had to be bad news if anyone had urgently needed him they would have used the Personal Announcement System and if it wasn't urgent it could wait until the morning. Putting the food down on his desk he made his way to the door his uniform jacket still half open opening it he saw the two marines were on duty but between them stood President Roslin, he hadn't even been aware she was on the ship, it must be bad news. "Please come in Madam President" Adama said turning around heading back into his quarters buttoning up his jacket as he went "how can I help you?"

"There's a rumour going around that you are planning on leaving this area soon?" She said quietly crossing the room helping herself to a chair.

"That's the current plan as soon as we're happy with repairs to the damaged ships, we need to find a source of Tylium and raw materials the battle with the Cylons depleted Galactica's munitions." Adama explained, they had the facilities to manufacture more ammunition but first they needed more raw materials.

"What about Kobol?" She asked she'd spoken about Kobol on three occasions already "it will point our way to Earth."

"It's also a Cylon hive, the last Raptor we sent back to the planet barely got out before the Cylons were on top of it. Galactica used a considerable amount of ammunition during our last encounter and took more damage than she is showing, we need some time to rest up lick our wounds." He said the old Battlestar was showing plenty strains of combat even with the extra engineers and technicians from McQueen's party aboard the ship needed a good few weeks of solid maintenance without further combat. The Starboard flight pod was fortunately now fully operational even without the launch tubes it made the ship far more versatile.

"Then surely we can stay here while your people work on repairs?" She asked "they Cylons haven't come here even though we've been here for more than a week." She pointed out a week that the civilians had question as to why the ships hadn't moved. Fortunately the engineers of the fleet repairing various vessels had kept most quiet but the voices in the press were raising again.

"Not a good idea, the Cylons will soon become bored with Kobol and come looking for us again."

"But we're this close to a signpost to Earth!" She insisted raising her voice slightly "we can see the path Bill, we just need to step onto it."

"If we do half this fleet will die." Adama said bluntly "Galactica cannot defend the entire fleet at Kobol long enough to find what you want, we don't have the ammunition for an extended battle not the guns to hold off that many Cylons, she can't abandon the fleet because if she does and doesn't come back our civilization will cease to exist."

"Then what we jump blindly into space hoping to find something?" She asked "what about Captain Apollo's expedition, if we leave here they may never find us." She said she almost always referred to Lee by his call sign instead of his family name Adama guessed it was a way for her to distinguish between the two of them.

"They may all already be dead. If not my son is more than capable of looking after himself and those with him, he also has Colonel McQueen and the 58th Squadron in support they are well looked after." Adama said with false confidence there was no guarantee that the APC's jury-rigged FTL Drive would last out indefinitely and there was little chance the small ship could survive without support from a larger vessel for food, maintenance, fuel and ammunition. He suspected they'd last a month maybe a little longer.

"The other members of the Earth delegation won't like that losing McQueen and one of their more decorated squadrons."

"Not necessary Captain LaGarda doesn't regard McQueen very well he considers him to be a 'Tank' the same as Cooper Hawke." Adama explained "I'm not exactly sure as to what that means but the way LaGarda said it I don't think it's a well regarded thing. The APC pilots are able pilots of the Hammerheads we have left so losing the 58th isn't that big a deal to our fighting strength."

"But taking them back to Earth would win us some goodwill with these people." Roslin pointed out.

"That will be up to Lee, if he can get them back to us before we have to leave then so be it. Otherwise Galactica will be leaving this system sooner rather than later." Adama promised the President who seemed to realize that the Commander's mind was made.

In deep space Lee Adama was facing as bad a choice the makeshift drives he and his crews had manufactured were beginning to show the stress of the near continuous jumping the ships had been doing. "The Engineers want at least twenty-four hours between jumps" Lt Alex "Crashdown" Quartararo said after a short spell aboard the Icarus he'd been transferred to Lee's Phoenix after a confrontation with Sharon Valerii he like many colonials couldn't get over that she was a Cylon, Crashdown especially so since Boomer had been his pilot when on Raptor duties. With the Raptor engines being used on the civilian ships Lee had put Crashdown to work keeping him updated on the flotilla's status.

"They can get twelve hours cool down maximum, but if the Cylons come we need to be able to jump as quickly as possible."

"They also said fast charging these drives could burn them out a lot quicker." Crashdown pointed out

"The Cylons will burn us a lot quicker." Lee answered he knew Crashdown and the Engineers were probably right but he also had to weigh up the possibility that the Cylons were chasing them, if they could find the fleet they'd at least have a chance.

"Yes, sir I'll pass on the message. Ships' doctors are also reporting strain on our people from the continuous jumping."

"The Fleet went through worse when the Cylons first attacked us." Lee said remembering the time immediately after Galactica's escape from the Colonies the Cylons had attacked the fleet every thirty-three minutes. For 130.35 hours the fleet had been on continuous alert making a total of 237 jumps they had finally avoided the Cylons only to find one of their ships had been lost as well. When the Olympic Carrier had rejoined the fleet the Cylons had followed 33 minutes later. With a nuclear signal aboard the Olympic Carrier Lee had been ordered along with the Starbuck to shoot down the ship along with its 1,345. The fact that two of the civilian ships in his current flotilla were of the same class as the Olympic Carrier had more than once brought back memories of that ship's destruction.

"Yes, sir, but the fleet we had also had a fully stocked Battlestar full of drugs, neither of these Patrol Ships had much medical supplies since they were being tested. And the civilian ships were alone for a while they've used much of their own supplies."

"Once we're with Galactica they can have all the rest that they need." Lee said "Lieutenant, we need to avoid the Cylons, we need to take risks."

"Yes, sir" Crashdown replied "I'll try to convince them." He said leaving Lee's small quarters that doubled as his part time office and the quarters of his young son Michael who slept quietly in his small cot. Gianne had raised his son well but he didn't know where to start looking after him fortunately there was more than one person on board who had volunteered to care for the baby while he was commanding the ship.

Two days later aboard Galactica alarm klaxons sounded throughout the Battlestar as Commander Adama entered the CIC "Report Colonel!" Adama called out over the background sounds.

"Two minutes ago a Cylon Raider flashed into the system. The CAP intercepted and destroyed it but it's only a matter of time before they arrive again." Saul Tigh explained standing at the centre table "we've recalled the CAP, fleet's FTL engines are charged ready for jump."

"Begin jumping in sequence." Adama said the civilian ships would begin jumping in small groups with Galactica clearing the system last. Adama said looking up at the DRADIS console.

"He'll find us if he can" Saul said reading Adama's look as ships continued to disappear.

"MULTIPLE DRADIS CONTACT!" Gaeta shouted out as a Cylon Basestar jumped into the region and began to launch Cylon Raiders.

"Continue jump" Adama ordered "put us between the Cylons and the civilians but keep our Vipers aboard!" Adama ordered again moments later the Battlestar shook heavily after a hit from Cylon fire.

"Alternate weapons turrets, we need to conserve ammunition." Tigh ordered another member of crew.

"More ships jumping in!" Gaeta shouted out "we're receiving Colonial ID signals!" The young officer shouted out.

"You're frakking kidding me!" Adama shouted back looking up at the DRADIS console seeing the new ships they were behind the Galactica with the rest of the Civilian ships.

"Two combat classes of unknown type, and ten Civilian ships!" Gaeta replied "they are launching Vipers!"

"Give me contact, end jump prep, launch alert fighters" Adama said looking down as Tigh "we need to buy time." Tigh nodded his agreement as the Galactica's Vipers, Raptors and Hammerheads began to launch.

"We've got them sir" Dee shouted

"This is Commander Adama aboard the Battlestar Galactica identify yourself." He demanded

"Galactica Actual, this is Apollo, looks like we arrived just in time." The familiar voice cracked over the speakers the CIC erupted in celebration at the sound.

"Lee" Adama whispered holding the microphone "Mr Gaeta transmit jump coordinates to the new ships. Phoenix Actual prepare to receive coordinates for jumping" Adama ordered

"Roger Galactica several of our civilian ships are struggling with their FTL they may need longer to recharge. Both Phoenix and Icarus are ready for combat as are our fighters."

"Understood, do you have the 58th with you?" Adama asked thinking of the Earth squadron who had accompanied his son.

"That's an affirmative Actual as is Starbuck and Helo!" Lee replied all around the bridge Adama saw smiles at those words the two missing crewmen had left a gap in Galactica's crew and were a link to the ship before the holocaust.

"Good news Apollo, if your ships are combat ready you are welcome to fire at will." Adama said smiling for the first time in several days. He watched as the two smaller vessels moved flanking the Cylon Basestar on it's port side supported by their Vipers which were swatting away any Cylon raiders that went near the ships. The two smaller ships were far faster than the Galactica and were soon almost alongside the Cylon vessel hitting it from a second direction. With Galactica's own flak barrages cutting down the Basestar's main missile fire and the waves of Cylon raiders charging down on the Battlestar. From another direction more cannon and missile fire crossed against the Basestar tearing into the Basestar shattering one of the arms on the Cylon ship. Under fire from two directions, outnumbered three-to-one, the Cylon Baseship began to be consumed with fire as internal explosions caused by the damage consumed the vessel.

"Cylon Raiders are jumping clear!" Gaeta reported

"Galactica to Phoenix recall your fighters and prepare to jump as soon as your Civilians are away." Adama ordered speaking into the intercom. "Recall all our fighters, prepare to jump the ship." He said to Gaeta. "Well done Lee" he whispered looking at the two new armed vessels that had joined his fleet as soon as all the civilian ships were gone first the two smaller ships and then Galactica left the system as well.

In interstellar space Raptors from both the two smaller ships boarded Galactica one carrying Lee and Starbuck from the Phoenix while the other carried McQueen, Helo and Sharon. "Permission to come aboard sir." Lee said stepping from Raptor onto Galactica's hanger deck in his arms he held his son. "Allow me to introduce you to your grandson, Michael." Lee said quietly trying not to disturb the child his father's eyes glistened with tears as he saw his son and his grandson before him.

"Welcome home" Adama said simply enveloping his son and grandson in a hug he didn't know where the child had come from but he didn't care his family had become bigger today.


	8. Chapter 8

Nedy Rahn – that's a bit away yet still need to go somewhere else first...

Sable Cold – that's what makes it more interesting and makes Adama be more creative in his approach...

Eight

The fleet was full of a strange mix of rumour and celebration as the new ships and their passengers were integrated into to the fleet. While engineers helped retrofit the FTL drives to something more stable, that would allow the ships to keep up with the rest of the fleet, the rumours coming off the ships about what had happened to the ships and what the Battlestar Pegasus had done to them.

Across the fleet anger had arisen from what had happened to the new arrivals and a sense of relief that it was the Galactica had led them to where they were. The President had also put a spin on it pointing out that civilian oversight of the military had kept them in check. Adama however had been more interested in his son's story and in his grandson before the holocaust they had not been close. Adama hadn't even known Lee and Gianne had become engaged let alone that Gianne was pregnant their return had brought a little joy to his life.

With the fleet cruising though interstellar space Adama was able to take time and reorganize his now expanded fleet however as he finalized new assignments there was a knock at the door to his quarters which again doubled as his office and part time meeting room. Answering Adama wasn't surprised to see President Roslin accompanied this time by her assistant Billy Keikya.

"Commander Adama, it's good to see you." She greeted him as she entered the room.

"Thank you" he said looking at her he still wasn't happy with her comment that it was with her oversight that the military personnel on Galactica had been kept in check. He ran a disciplined crew and one that would never have committed the atrocity that the Pegasus had with their civilian ships.

"Commander, I hear you've given command of one of the Colonial ships to Colonel McQueen?" She said emphasizing the word Colonial. "Considering how few ships we have remaining wouldn't a member of Galactica's crew been a better choice?"

"As a military officer, and military commander of this fleet, I make choices on fleet assignments." Adama said "as we previously agreed." He continued taking a seat behind his desk.

"I understand that, Commander, I wasn't suggesting anything different just looking for some answers. McQueen is an Earth Colonel that ship is of Colonial origin."

"Yes, it is just like the Phoenix" Adama said pausing for a moment "which I have given formal command of to Lee along with a promotion to the rank of Major." He pointed out having his son tied to a larger ship would hopefully ensure his grandson did not become an orphan.

"So I saw on one of your status reports, I'm sure that Major Adama would rather have remained aboard Galactica as the commander of you air wing?" Adama nodded "however times change." She said sitting opposite him "I also noticed that you confirmed Karl Agathon's promotion to Captain and his assignment as Colonel McQueen's executive officer? Despite Agathon's association with the Cylon defector."

"Karl Agathon was an officer under my command before the fall of our civilization and the Cylon defector has been accepted as a commissioned officer by Colonel McQueen into the forces of the United States Marine Corp." He explained he also couldn't get over the woman's similarity to the young woman that had once served on his Battlestar not the fact that she was a Cylon. He wondered that if the President had ordered her execution if he would allow it. McQueen's acceptance of her as an officer in his own military had taken that option away neatly.

"She is a colonial citizen that betrayed her oath to you." Roslin pointed out

"Technically she never took an oath of Colonial service. The woman that did is dead killed by Captain Agathon on Caprica." Adama said smirking at how it had worked out.

"So everything works out." She said quietly accepting the defeat "I hear Lieutenant Thrace also returned with the Arrow of Apollo?"

"She did return with that artefact but her actions gaining it put the mission and others at risk." Adama pointed out he was angry Kara had taken the risks she had to get the Arrow. In fact he'd chosen to pass up on promoting her because of it, he needed to find a replacement CAG, for now Starbuck was not that person.

"The Arrow can point us in the direction of Earth, but we need to bring it to the Tomb of Athena on Kobol." President Roslin insisted

"Kobol is surrounded by Cylons" Adama said resigned to not being able to visit the world that had birthed the thirteen tribes of humanity. They had yet to return to the world since the last jump but he doubted if it had changed much.

"We have additional vessels..." Billy began but he stopped with a look from Adama.

"You would have us risk more lives for an Arrow!" He said raising his voice looking at Roslin seeing she agreed with Billy's statement. "Major Adama's mission was a resounding success for us we now have resources to defend this fleet and have several thousand more people added to our numbers. We need to concentrate on looking after our people and not chase after rumours."

"We cannot head into deep space we may never find a habitable system again, or systems that could give us resources." Roslin replied "with the Arrow we can find the path that the Thirteenth Tribe took, use the resources that they did, and find Earth." She said everything she was saying made sense.

"Earth is a developed space faring world Madam President, we could find them in space in any of a number of systems."

"Or we may find their enemies." Billy said speaking up bringing another look from Adama and then Roslin "you can't say you haven't thought about it Commander, Earth has enemies, I don't think we can afford to run into them. Straying from the path of the Thirteenth Tribe path may increase our chances of coming across them."

"Or following it may bring us to them as quickly, who says they are not following the same signs?" Adama asked quietly looking from one to the other. "Galactica, cannot return to Kobol, our ammunition supplies are too low to survive a battle without us resorting to the use of nuclear weapons which we are also very short on." He said standing back up walking around the room thinking "however, if the commanders of the Icarus or Phoenix are willing I would allow one of those ships to return. Those ships are not strong enough to survive a standing battle with the Cylons but it may be fast enough to get us to the planet."

"Us?" Roslin asked

"Yes, if there is something on Kobol for this fleet I'd like to see it too." He said "prepare a small team Madam President. I'll speak with Lee in the morning tonight he's spending some much needed time with his son."

"Ah yes I did hear Captain... I mean Major Adama discovered more than one surprise during his trip." The President began "regarding surprises, Admiral Cain and the Pegasus..." she began before Adama turned his back on her and walked over to the drinks cabinet. The entire fleet had heard of the actions of the Pegasus and her crew when she had discovered surviving civilian vessels.

"If we encounter them" he said pausing briefly "I will deal with Admiral Cain, it's a military matter, officially they have not broken any written rule." He said seeing Roslin's horrified look "we are at a state of war" he explained seeing her about to start. "It does not matter how much you say it is over and that we lost, Madam President, the military myself included will never accept defeat. We didn't in the first war, we're not fraking doing it this time." He said "no Cain has to be dealt with within the rules of the military."

"And if she can't be dealt with within the rules? Can Galactica match Pegasus and defend this fleet against that Battlestar should she turn on us?" Roslin asked the Pegasus was a front-line Mercury-class Battlestar compared to Galactica which was a museum piece.

"No" Adama admitted which was difficult enough "even with support from the Phoenix and Icarus we are outnumbered in fighters, Raptors and overall firepower guns. A Mercury-class can absorb fifteen-twenty nuclear missile strikes before even worrying and we don't have half that many to start with. That ship could cruise its way through this fleet and destroy everything we have if it wanted" he said grimly "if we encounter Pegasus we need a different strategy." He said turning around a glass in his hand.

"You have a plan?" Roslin asked pushing as Adama took a sip of the amber coloured drink.

"I have one that may work within the rules." Adama said quietly "but it's one that I'll be keeping to myself until I am sure its the course I want to take." Adama said turning.

"You will have the full support of the Fleet, the Quorum and its President." Roslin said throwing her full support behind Adama his ship and crew had protected the fleet up until now she wouldn't turn on them now. "However, I must make you aware the ships that accompanied Lee back from the Colonies have asked to be positioned on the outskirts of the fleet once their repairs are completed, and to be closer to the Icarus or Phoenix instead of the Galactica." She said warning the Commander seeing his face harden "I do not think it is anything against your ship Bill" she said using his first name "just that your Battlestar reminds their passengers a lot of bad times."

"I understand Madam President" Adama said "I will assign the Icarus to their area of the fleet however Vipers from Galactica will still be taking part in the CAP and Galactica herself may have to manoeuvre through their region of the fleet should the situation arise." He warned

"I'll brief the Captains, thank you Commander for your understanding." Roslin said leaving the room with Billy leaving Adama to his drink. He didn't like this plan to return to Kobol but it would help distract him from other matters resolving around Cain and her rogue Battlestar.

The next morning Adama travelled down to the launch bay to take a Raptor across to the Phoenix, he wanted to see his son and grandson but he was also curious about the patrol ship that had joined the fleet. In the pilot ready room he found Captain Shane Vansen standing in front of the assembled Viper pilots holding the briefing. Instead of interrupting he stood in the shadow at the back listening so far he'd had very little time to spend with the newcomers from Earth except for McQueen and a couple of briefings with Captain LaGarda. LaGarda was a good pilot but a piss-poor commander of pilots. He listened to Vansen brief the pilots both Colonial and Earther on the rotations of the CAP and the variations added by the inclusion of the Phoenix and Icarus. Each member of the air group listened, she answered a couple of questions then dismissed the pilots who filed out only now seeing Adama. Each saluted as they passed including Starbuck "seems like we have a self proclaimed CAG boss" she said with a half smirk as she walked past.

"Commander" Vansen said saluting as she saw Adama as he stepped into the room proper "I hope you don't mind, no-one seemed to be taking the initiative with Major Adama accepting another command."

"Not at all Captain, it's something a ship's Commander should have dealt with, that was a well delivered briefing." Adama said he said moving forward into the room. "My son led these pilots through the worse disaster of our known history." He said quietly "they need more than just a good pilot."

"Yes, sir" Vansen agreed

"You want the job?" He asked

"Sir, I'm not even a Colonial Officer or a Viper pilot" she pointed out Lee Adama had offered the 58th the Viper Mk IX fighters aboard Icarus and Phoenix however the squadron was a Hammerhead squadron by birth and they would remain one. Shane had ordered them all to familiarize themselves with Viper and Raptor operations as well but Hammerheads were her preference.

"No but according to reports from Major Adama each member of your squadron has trained in Viper operations, you know how they fly and you know how to fight the Cylons." Adama pointed out all valid points "you're also a Combat Veteran according to Colonel McQueen."

"Yes, sir" Vansen agreed she'd fought against the Chigs and Cylons in more than a dozen aerospace engagements, overall she preferred Cylons, "but I've never commanded more than a squadron of fighters. I have not even been a Captain for very long." Adama smirked as it appeared she intended on trying to talk herself out of the position as much as possible.

"Even then you are a disciplined officer and one that seems to understand tactics and organisation. Things that I need aboard the Galactica. This ship is the primary defence of all that remains of my civilization, we cannot fail in our duty Captain, you understand me?" He asked Vansen nodded "that's why I don't care who trained you or what planet you come from, you're the person I want to lead my pilots." He said looking Vansen in the eyes his resolve and determination reminded her of Colonel McQueen.

"I agree sir" she said saluting Adama who returned her salute then offered Vansen his hand which she shook in agreement.

"Good, your first job as CAG Captain Vansen" he began after releasing her hand he saw Vansen's expression become more serious "find me a Raptor to take me to the Phoenix." He said with almost a smile soon after he was aboard Racetrack's Raptor departing the Battlestar happy that his new CAG had things in hand.

The Raptor crossed the small distance between the Galactica and the Phoenix, it was the first time he'd been able to have a proper look at the ship, he ordered Racetrack to orbit the vessel a couple of times before landing. It had a rounded nose with two launch bays just under the prow for Raptor landing. The main hull was vaguely an oblong with the rear engine section larger than the rest of the hull and more rectangular. Along the sides of the ship Adama saw the multiple missile tubes that provided the ship with powerful broadside fire power while along the ships back were several large ballistic turrets providing the ship with basic defence and offensive weapons. Near the rear of the craft were two large launch bays for the Vipers unlike Battlestar class of Colonial vessel this ship was more compact with its launch bays integrated into the main hull, more than likely making for more awkward landings. Adama wasn't convinced with the arrangement in combat should the vessel be under fire it could take a lot more damage waiting for pilots to make landings, that said there was no reason the fighters could not be recovered by a Battlestar while in combat and returned to the smaller vessel after the fight, all well and good if both ships survived the fight.

The Raptor was cleared for landing in the forward bay which berthed two Raptors of its own but had room for up to four ships, it was standard operating procedure for Colonial craft to have room aboard them for more than fighters than they actually had assigned so they could recover additional fighters should other Battlestars or friendly vessels be destroyed. Adama left the bay and heard the pressure doors behind him reopen allowing Racetrack's Raptor to leave another feature he didn't like about the ship was the hanger deck becoming the flight deck, it was a great way for accidents. Standing waiting for him was not his son however instead there was another familiar face "Captain Kelly, permission to come aboard" he said to Galactica's former Second Officer who had accepted Lee's invitation to be his XO. The two had worked together when Lee was CAG so it had made sense for the move especially with the Phoenix's largely untrained/non-military crew it would be a long time until this ship or the Icarus was properly ready for routine combat operations 'but the Cylons don't like leaving us with time' he reminded himself.

"Permission granted" the man said saluting Commander Adama "welcome aboard sir"

"Thank you Captain, how do you like your new assignment?" He asked remembering the last time that he and Kelly had spoken about another assignment beyond Galactica just before the fall of their civilization.

"She's an interesting ship sir." He said leading Adama from the launch bay "everything is designed to be fast. Major Adama said that the admiralty intended on commissioning the Marauders" he said using the classes unofficial designation Commander Adama could see the name sticking "as inspection vessels, fast enough to run down anything else in the Colonies deploying its upgraded Vipers which can fight twice their number of normal Vipers."

"Almost like she was intended to fight a specific target." Adama said absently thinking of the Colonies before the Cylon attack. Things hadn't been perfect there were raiders criminals who prayed on unprotected civilian vessels and the colony of Sagittaron was particularly rebellious. One group of rebels had developed a Viper variant known as the Scarlet Viper which was an up-armed version of the experimental Mk. V Viper which had forward swept wings unlike the other versions of the fighter. These new Mk IX fighters and this ships would be very effective counters against the small operations that the Sagittaron rebels used a knife in an environment where a Battlestar was a sledge hammer

Kelly led Adama through the corridors of the small ship which were similar to those on a Mercury-class Battlestar with clean lines, automated sliding doors and with computer terminals built into the walls. Because of the small size of the ship they were soon at the equally compact CIC where his son Lee stood near the centre of the room overseeing operations. "Permission to enter the CIC" Adama called out before he entered Lee turned around as Adama saluted Captain Kelly allowing him to return to his duties.

"Granted" Lee said stepping back into the situation/planning room at the rear of the CIC "welcome aboard Commander."

"Thank you Commander, an impressive little ship, although I've seen a couple of problems I'm sure you've already seen them too."

"Combat landings will take place on the Galactica." Lee agreed following his father's train of thought.

"Just as well we got the Starboard bay operational." Adama said his son nodded in reply "President Rosln has an idea that we need to discuss." He said Lee could tell from his father's expression he didn't like the 'idea.'


	9. Chapter 9

Wildcat – Got a plan for Shaw that she'll love – not. Technically not pardoned just accepted as she's an officer of another organization. And this story is far from forgotten or abandoned it's just a little thing called real life got in my way.

Nine

Aboard the Colonial One Laura Roslin was preparing herself for a journey into the unknown on Kobol according to the scrolls she would find an indicator on where the fleet needed to go to find the Thirteenth Tribe. She still had her health and strength she wouldn't give up now that Commander Adama and his son were willing to support her despite the risk. Elosha and Billy would accompany her to the planet if she could find her glasses she had no idea where she had put them searching the cabin that had become her quarters and office since this transport had become her home and place of work. "President Roslin" a voice from the grave came from the direction of the grave "still losing things I see."

"Marcus..." she whispered putting the name to the voice slowly looking up from the desk. "Marcus Bryant!" She exclaimed seeing the man she thought had died along with everyone else on Caprica, moving slowly she took his arms in hers "you're here..." she whispered "how?"

"I was on Persephone" he said quietly "one of the ships that were with the Scylla, Madam President" he teased "how strange things have gone." He said quietly glancing out one of the windows.

"It should have been you." Roslin agreed she had been forty-third in the line of Emergency Succession to be President. Marcus had been thirty-fifth in his position as Assistant Director of Caprican Justice.

"Our Captain didn't want to abandon the ships we had met with, neither did they have the communication equipment to reach Caprica" Bryant explained. "It seems you lucked out when it came to your encounter with the military." He said "water under the bridge, what is done is done. I see you still have the military looking after your security in the fleet."

"Commander Adama is the only person with an armed and trained force capable of doing security." Roslin said quietly "fortunately the marines have not been needed for any domestic purpose and Commander Adama wishes to keep it that way."

"Just as well for us Colonial Marines are quite effective against unarmed crowds." He said remembering the stories he'd heard about what had happened on the Scylla when Pegasus marines boarded the ship. "Laura, I can't replace you as President, I don't want your job. With the people joining this fleet from our ships we have 54,000 people, many fill important roles starship operation, repairs, mineral processing to name a few but even then we still have a massive amount of people who don't have anything to do in their day-to-day lives." He explained "did you know that this fleet has a black market?" He asked seeing Roslin's surprise which she quickly covered like any trained politician. "Less than 24 hours after our arrival we were approached by a ship called the Prometheus looking to find out what our people wanted. When we were on our own we ran our own security any murder, assault or theft was investigated and sorted. We have the beginnings of a security force aboard our ships, Madam President, with the resources of this fleet we train a Civilian Security Force that could look out for the people of this fleet."

"Your people" Roslin replied quietly "many references to your people" she said "your ships. This fleet is one fleet Marcus we can't have small sub-groups." She exclaimed Marcus nodded his agreement.

"I understand Laura, it's difficult we were alone, we needed to organize ourselves. It was our first step of taking control of what we were doing after our encounter with Pegasus." He explained "I think we can do things on a fleet-wide scale make things better for everyone, maybe take a little strain off the Galactica." He suggested

"Sounds like it may be an idea" Roslin said "draw up an idea Marcus, I'll look at it on my return." She said picking up a blank book, under it were her glasses smirking she handed the book to Marcus. "It really is good to see you."

"You're leaving?" He asked

"Yes, I have to leave the fleet briefly with Commander Adama" she explained "Lt Starbuck returned from Caprica with an artefact that could help lead us to Earth, I'm following a lead with the Commander."

"You and the Commander seem to get on very well..." he suggested seeing her expression change slightly realizing he wasn't on the right track he changed his track "which can only be good for our people." He said seeing Laura angling towards the doors "please don't let me keep you, I'll see myself out." He said there wasn't anything confidential that he could get near Laura guessed he was just looking for some time alone after being stuck on those transports for so long. She gave him a hug before heading out the door. Marcus took several steps around the office running his finger along the President's table, he could see her chair behind the chair, staking several more steps towards the chair reaching out touching it. The chair was solid turning it around he could see why Roslin preferred it 'and it wouldn't help to see how comfortable the President's chair was' he thought before sitting on the chair. It was solid, but also quite comfortable, he thought as he sat behind the table looking around the office 'very functional perfect for a President away from home.'

Onboard the Phoenix the small party was assembled Helo, Sharon and Colonel McQueen had joined them from the Icarus as Sharon had information that could help them. "We've been looking for Kobol and the Tomb of Athena for many years." Sharon admitted looking around the group.

"Why?" President Roslin asked quietly she'd just about accepted Sharon's presence within the group.

"We want to find Earth." She answered "we've been told that is where we will find solutions to why we cannot procreate within ourselves and find a future for our race."

"So where is the Tomb of Athena?" Lee Adama asked he like the President was struggling with her presence.

"We should look in this area." Sharon said quietly "past the Galleon Meadow, beyond the gates of Hera, to the west of the City of the Gods. Once we are on the ground I should be able to identify the signs." She said surprising many "I want to find the Tomb as much as you."

"Then we land here, at the edge of the Meadow and move from there" Commander Adama said "we'll take a security team of marines just in case the Cylons have ground forces in the region. From there you can guide us." He said looking at the young Cylon.

"If there is a Cylon vessel in orbit the Phoenix will avoid a direct engagement and we will land in Raptors" Lee said "lacking any Cylon combat in orbit this ship will land at the meadow and drop us off then she will retreat beyond the ruins of the City." He explained "once on the ground we'll be on foot and on our own if attacked the Phoenix can't hover over us at every stage."

"We'll need our walking boots on." President Roslin joked knowing fine that the crews had only what they had taken with them since the destruction of the colonies.

Nearly two hours later the Phoenix jumped away from the fleet into the space around Kobol "Major Adama, no DRADIS contacts sir." Captain Kelly responded as the ship's sensors came back online after the jump.

"Take us into the atmosphere, keep all Vipers aboard." Lee ordered following Kelly's gaze at the screens recessed into the CIC roof. The Phoenix had been reinforced with pilots from Galactica for this operation. The Phoenix burned as she entered Kobol's atmosphere passing through the cloud layer heading for the surface. Below the clouds was a planet covered in ruins that had long been overgrown by nature.

The ship came down quickly landing beyond the city's limits allowing small team to offload before taking off again. For this mission they were dressed in marine gear and all but Roslin, Elosha and the President's aide Billy were armed with rifles as well as their standard issue side-arms. As the Phoenix took off again the small team moved out across the plains Sharon dressed in a spare US Marine's uniform pointed to the hills in the distance. "The Gates of Hera"

"And beyond the Tomb of Athena, let's move out" Commander Adama called out as the party moved forwards into the trees. The trees were thick slowing their travel travel time as they moved Kobol's clouds opened and rain began to fall soaking the landscape making the trip even more difficult. As they moved they found what had most likely once represented a pathway along either side were stones with ancient writing on them.

"Gravestones" Elosha said recognizing them from religious scripts of the twelve colonies.

"The workers who helped build the tomb." Sharon said as Elosha moved from stone to stone looking at the script. Sharon's words brought a look of surprise from both Adama and Roslin "you didn't really believe those lines about everyone living in harmony did you?" She asked as Elosha moved forwards into the forest seeing more stones. "I wouldn't go to far" she warned "if the Cylons have been through here they could have left any number of surprises" however Elosha was transfixed by what she was finding and seeing. Something caught Lee Adama's eye as he watched where Elosha was going

"Watch out!" He shouted but it was too late she stepped forward the Priestess felt the prick in her foot and reactively jerked her foot which was all the landmine needed "GET DOWN!" Lee shouted as the mine bounced from its launcher into the air, raising about five feet the mine exploded showering the area with fragmentation ordinance Elosha flew through the air and one of the marines was struck fully in the chest by the blast and thrown in the opposite direction after not getting out of the way fast enough.

"Medic" another marine shouted moments before the air was filled with gunfire as the Cylon Centurions who had been waiting for someone to trip the mine attacked. Another marine was gunned down by the Centurions fire before the Colonial group could even counter fire. Reorganizing under cover the remaining Colonial Marines, both Adamas, Helo, Starbuck, McQueen and Sharon filled the air with their counter attack gunning down two Centurions in a hail of fire. A third and fourth quickly followed suit as they found themselves swiftly out-gunned and destroyed.

"CALL OUT!" McQueen shouted remaining in a kneeling position near a tree. Over the next minute or so everyone except the downed marine and Elosha called out.

"Frakking Cylons" Starbuck cursed glancing over seeing Sharon near her "present company accepted I guess."

"Elosha, oh no..." Roslin said crouching beside the body of the priestess. "She said that this path would be paved in blood, she knew it would be hers." The President whispered as Billy stood beside her.

"We need to move out Commander, the Cylons have hit us once, never know where they are." Helo said scanning the woods.

"Give her a moment" Adama said glancing over at the President who was still over the fallen priestess. Moving slowly Adama replaced Billy at her side "Madam President, we need to move." He said quietly getting her attention "we need to find the Tomb, she knew the risks."

"She knew she was going to die, Commander, we need to find the Tomb or her death will be meaningless." The President said raising to her feet "all the deaths we have taken will be for nothing." She said regaining some of her composure "lets move."

Moving further up the mountain they came to an open plateau with a small covered entry point "Starbuck, the arrow." Adama said the young blonde pilot stepped forward removing the arrow's carry case from her back. Slowly moving the arrow over the front of the entrance she tried in vein to open the stone wall.

After nearly a dozen failed attempts Starbuck was about ready to give up "this is impossible it doesn't open anything!" She shouted becoming annoyed.

"Maybe this isn't the Tomb" Adama suggested "maybe this is the foyer. Lee, Helo give me a hand" he said stepping forward past Starbuck who slipped out of her way as the three men leaned against the wall "on three. One, two, three!" Adama called out as all three pushed together, as they pushed the wall moved backwards almost as if it had waited a long time for this day. The entire wall seemed to slip open revealing a cavern inside. "Helo, you're in charge we'll be back soon." Adama said turning to the Icarus' XO who nodded.

Stepping into the cavern inside Adama led the others into a large room filled with twelve stone sarcophagi representing the Lords of Kobol. Each of the statues was broken in some way or knocked onto their side except for Sagittaron, the Archer, who stood ready to fire his bow but lacked an arrow. "Could it be so simple?" Starbuck wondered stepping forward with the arrow as she moved closer the arrow seemed to be drawn onto Sagittaron's bow clamping itself to the bow. Behind them the Tomb's door slid shut leaving the room in darkness.

Each member of the party suddenly found themselves in a green grassy field surrounded by twelve stones each with the icons of the Lords of Kobol. "Ares, Taurus, Gemini..." Roslin said looking at the stones naming them by their ancient names. "What does it mean?"

"The Constellations in the sky" Lee pointed out "does it mean from this world we can see them all?" He wondered

"It means from Earth you can see them all." Starbuck said quietly a tear running down the side of her face as she realized where they were "it means this is Earth, we're on it." She whispered smiling in realization. Each of them looked around in surprise and a little awe, moments ago they were on Kobol now they were on a world they so desperately wished to see.

"I'm not sure how this helps us." Adama said quietly "there is no directions nothing of use."

"Here in the Constellation of Saggitarius the Lagoon Nebula" Lee said pointing to a purple, pink cloud.

"Astro-body M8, that's a long way from here" Adama concluded the nebula was dozens of jumps from Kobol.

"It's a start, if we head towards there maybe we'll find another breadcrumb left by the Thirteenth Tribe." Roslin suggested looking at Adama who glanced into the sky quietly thinking the fleet's journey was only just beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

The two weeks that followed Kobol's discoveries say a rebirth in the Colonial spirit as the fleet began to see a purpose to their journey and an end to some of the suffering their people had endured. The change in direction towards the Lagoon Nebula had brought the Fleet back on a course that would take it closer to the Colonies increasing the likelyhood of attack as a result they had become creative with the fleet's deployment. In the event of an attack the Phoenix and Icarus ready to jump away with a portion of the fleet giving the Galactica less to defend and the Colonial Civilization with a chance of survival. At the same time the Galactica had been able to continue training further pilots that could pilot the increased amount of Vipers the fleet now had due to the arrival of the Phoenix and Icarus. On the Galactica Chief Tyrol and several members of the Battlestar's crew including members from almost every department on the ship had successfully constructed a new type of fighter. Similar to the Viper in design the ship was built more as a recon vessel than a combat ship with its own jump drive and only a small missile payload for armament. The crew had christened the vessel "Laura" after the President of the Colonies although its official name was the Blackbird.

In deep space the fleet was preparing for its next set of jumps that would take it closer to the Lagoon Nebula when the DRADIS alarms sounded "DRADIS contact!" Gaeta called out over the alarms "receiving Colonial ID for the Battlestar Pegasus." He said

"Dee, contact Phoenix and Icarus on scrambler, the command is Poseidon." He ordered the young petty officer looking at Colonel Tigh who nodded his agreement "then give me the Pegasus on Fleet Comm. Alpha. Put their reply through the speakers." With his commands the Icarus and Phoenix led twenty-eight ships, with nearly a third of the fleet's population, away from the fleet in the pre-planned jump.

"This is the Battlestar Pegasus to the ship claiming to be the Battlestar Galactica please respond." The foreign voice called out Adama raised his table phone to his mouth nodding towards Dee to give him communications.

"This is Galactica Actual requesting to speak with Pegasus Actual." Adama replied

"Bill is that you?" The female voice asked surprised

"Admiral Cain" Adama replied confirming that the officer had survived along with her rogue Battlestar.

"Bill it's a miracle to see you." She said Adama could hear the relief in his superior's voice he knew that she likely thought she had been the only commanding officer remaining in the fleet. "Call the ships that jumped back, requesting permission for Pegasus landing party to come aboard."

"Granted, we will be waiting" Adama confirmed.

"It's really good to see you, Bill" Cain said finally before cutting the link.

"Colonel, inform the crew have the CAP return to the fleet and have Captain Vansen prepare our welcome for the Pegasus party." He ordered he, Tigh and Vansen had already discussed this everything was ready.

He, Roslin and Tigh made their way through the Galactica towards the port landing bay where the Pegasus Raptor would be directed. Many crewmen were making their way through the ship towards the flight deck to prepare for the new arrivals. "You sure doing this so publicly is a good idea?" Tigh asked in his usual gruff voice.

"It's the only way to get Cain's attention and to put the odds in our favour Pegasus is a beast she has far too many guns for us to even think about countering. This is the only way." Adama admitted, this strategy didn't mean they wouldn't have to fight the Pegasus but hopefully it minimized the risk of an armed conflict.

As the Raptor from Pegasus was lowered from the flight pod into the hanger Colonel Tigh and Captain Shane Vansen readied the crewmen into orderly lines. Moments later the lift came to a rest and the door on the side of the Raptor popped open first two fully armed and armoured marines, were followed by two men in Viper flight suits and finally two officers. One an older man with grey hair while the last was Admiral Helena Cain she was in her late forties, her dark hair was straight bracketing her face, her expression serious. She approached Commander Adama who saluted which she returned. "Admiral Cain" he greeted her his own face stern.

"Commander Adama, it's a pleasure to see you."

"Allow me to introduce you to President of the Colonies Laura Roslin." Adama said turning to the President beside him. She recognized her as the Secretary of Education, a big step up to be President of all the Colonies survivors.

"It's a long story" Roslin said

"Doctor Baltar?" Cain asked seeing Doctor Gais Baltar at the end "it's good to see you." She said genuinely he was one of the smartest men in all the Colonies.

"Colonel, put your men at ease." Cain ordered taking command over Colonel Tigh. As he stood down the men and women of Galactica she raised her voice "on behalf of the men and women of the Battlestar Pegasus welcome back to the Colonial Fleet!" She called out she had expected mass jubilation from the crew however not a member of the crew moved.

"Captain, if you will please." Adama spoke firmly a young woman wearing a uniform adorned with a flag she did not recognize stepped forward.

"Fifty-Eighth Squadron Attention!" Shane Vansen shouted through the ranks past Adama, Roslin and Tigh members of the Fifty-Eighth stepped forward each was dressed in full Battle Dress Uniform and armed with a auto-rifle with connected bayonet. Cain did not recognize their uniforms or the designation for a Fifty-Eighth Squadron however she allowed this show to continue. "Present Arms!" Vansen shouted moments later all seven remaining members of the Fifty-Eighth Squadron instead of showing their weapons for inspection lowered their guns at the Pegasus party. "KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM! NO SUDDEN MOVEMENTS OR YOUR DEAD!" Each of the members of the squadron shouted each member of the Pegasus party was too surprised to move in their own defence even the two marines. Through it all Cain's eyes did not move off of Adama nor did her hands move towards her side arm.

"_Commander_ Adama" she said emphasizing his rank "what the hell is this!"

"This is the Fifty-Eighth Squadron of the United States Marine Corp. Originating from the world of Earth."

"Earth!" Cain shouted her anger raising "that world is a myth!"

"Trust me it is a very real place" Cooper Hawke snapped his weapon levelled at her head while Nathan West's rifle was aimed at the Colonel beside her.

"Commander, regardless of who these people are I am an Admiral of the Colonial Fleet, this is a Colonial Battlestar I am in command her." She stated Adama did not immediately reply instead he stepped forward.

"There you are wrong, Admiral" Adama snarled "you are under arrest." He said "For a violation of Article Sixteen, Section Eight of Colonial Fleet Code and Conduct." He stated seeing she didn't recognize the rule immediately. He raised his voice reciting the rule "During a Situation where One or all of the Colonies is threatened with immediate destruction or is cut off from the other Colonies all military objectives are to be considered void and the survival of any and all Civilian vessels is an officer's primary concern." He stated "I almost forgot that, Admiral, following the destruction of our colonies rage consumed me I was ready to take this Battlestar into the jaws of the enemy until we had not one shot left. The President and the civilians of this fleet showed me otherwise." Adama explained "you however even when shown that there was nothing left consigned fifteen civilian ships to cold slow deaths in your need for revenge." He stated seeing Cain's eyes widen with anger "you lost perspective, Admiral, and that I will not allow in this fleet."

"You will not allow?" Cain said angrily "I am the Flag Officer, I say what is allowed and what is not."

"Incorrect Admiral" President Roslin stated stepping forward carefully. "After the destruction of the Battlestar Atlantia Commander Adama took command of the fleet broadcasting that fact throughout Colonial space. He is by my Presidential order the Commander of this Fleet and by extension of all Colonial assets."

"You cannot be serious?" Cain asked looking at Adama "she is the Secretary of Education."

"She is the only elected person in this room." Adama stated

"What say we?" Colonel Tigh called out

"SO SAY WE ALL!" The assembled Galactica crew called out as one.

"The military is not a democracy." Cain said ignoring the crew's call.

"No but this fleet is." Adama said "and the military has rules and codes which we are to follow or the Civilian Authority is to remove us from our positions of power. Today Admiral that has happened, I am truly sorry that it has to be me who does this, Captain take them to the brig." Adama ordered from behind the Raptor further marines arrived supporting the Fifty-Eighth. The Pegasus party was quickly relieved of their weapons and began to move surrounded by marines.

"You will never get away with this, Commander!" Cain shouted as she was led away "Pegasus will resist all attempts to control her."

"Colonel Tigh, Phase Two please" Adama said turning to the Colonel several Colonial Marines followed Tigh into the Raptor along with Starbuck and Racetrack. Adama marched over to the wall phone "CIC this is the Commander, have the ready Raptor jump to the pre-planned coordinates and order Icarus and Phoenix to jump into Positions Red and Blue, activate defence grid and have all nuclear weapons loaded into their firing tubes." He said replacing the phone "Captain Vansen, all pilots to their planes."

"What are you doing Commander?" Roslin demanded

"Ending this" Adama stated "if Pegasus resists like Cain suggested they may we will destroy that Battlestar." He said as the Raptor raised out of the Hanger into the flight pod "I'm needed in the CIC." Glancing at the raising Raptor the Commander marched from the deck towards the Battlestar's command centre he prayed that the Pegasus did not fight but his Battlestar needed to be ready for the worse if it came to it.

End of Book Two

I hope you enjoyed

More (life permitting) soon


End file.
